Intrigued By The Fight For Survival
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: When Tragedy hits Mitchie she is forced into the workforce, kitchen help at a camp. When a certain guy becomes intrigued by her life and the change to find out her story. Will the waters of love prove to be too strong for them or will they find a way?
1. Chapter 1

I sat, holding my mom's hand, in the waiting area. I looked over at my mother who had nothing but fear sketched on her face. I squeezed her hand gently, wishing I could tell her that everything would be okay in the end. The only thing was I couldn't. I couldn't hug her whispering that everything would turn out okay in the end.

"Connie Torres?" A nurse dressed in heart scrubs came peeking out the door. I pulled my fear-stricken Mom through the door. She led us down a long hallway that seemed to stretch on forever. "The doctor will be in, in a moment to review your results."

"Thank you," Mom whispered in response. Her face was worn down from nights of not sleeping. Her frame was frail and thin from the weeks of not eating. She sat down in the wooden chair and reached for my hand.

"Mom," I whispered, not really knowing what else to say. I guess I should back up and tell you why we are scared in a doctor's office. It all started on my eighteenth birthday.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mitchie, come on wake up! I have to tell you something." I grumbled a few incoherent words. I knew she just wanted me up to sing me that ridiculous 'happy birthday' song. She shook me gently, making me roll over on my side. "Please, Mitchie, you know it isn't a birthday without the song to make it official."_

_I sighed, letting a giggle escape my lips. "Fine!" I tried to sound sarcastic, but it didn't work. She squealed with delight as she leaned in for a hug. I tried to gently push her away from me so I could get up. I noticed a little, hard bump right above her right breast. At first I thought it was nothing so I let it go. "Are you going to sing or just stand there?" I questioned giggling a bit._

"_Oh right." She chuckled before beginning to starting to sing, off-key. The rest of the day went by uneventful. We decided to stay in and watch some movies._

_I woke up the next morning to my mom's light snores. I realized I fell asleep in her lap while she had her head back in what looked like an uncomfortable position. I silently laughed at her slightly ajar mouth. I took a picture of her sleeping state._

"_Mitchie?" She stirred a bit in her sleep. _

"_What?" I asked, thinking she was awake. She groaned again and her head fell to the side. _

"_I'm sorry." She whispered. I was completely confused. I tried thinking of every reason she should be sorry for, but I couldn't think of any. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I wanted her to continue what she was saying, but she went back to her deep sleeping state. I decided it would be best to confront her when she was awake. A part of me hoped that she was just having a dream where she kept something from me._

_That afternoon, Mom was coking some sort of chicken in a bag. I came into the kitchen, deciding that asking her about it would be for the best. "Mom, can I ask you a question?" I asked, walking into the kitchen._

"_Sure, what's on your mind, Sweetie?" She wiped her hands on her apron before leaning over the island. I didn't know how to start, so the silence seemed like it was dragging on for forever._

"_You wouldn't hide anything from me would you?" I began. I knew if I didn't get straight to the point, I may never ask her. She sighed and walked around the island, grabbing my hand._

"_Actually, there is something I need to talk to you about. I have a doctor's appointment next week. I found a quarter-sized lump above my right breast. I'm not sure what it is, but they are going to test for breast cancer." _

_I felt my breath catch in the back of my throat. Did she just say cancer? I thought to myself. I knew that I shouldn't jump to conclusions, but I couldn't help myself. I didn't know what I would do with my life if she left me. I jumped out of my seat and squeezed her tightly like a child who just had a bad nightmare and was scared to death._

"_I'm scared." I admitted. She pulled away slightly to look me in the eyes._

"_Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She smiled slightly and went back to cooking. I took that time to look at her; I mean really look at her. It was only then that I noticed her frail figure. She turned to face me, concentrating on measuring the spices and other ingredients. I noticed the dark purple bags under her eyes._

_*End of Flashback*_

That was why we were scared to death, sitting in a doctor's office. I already knew what he was going to say. He was going to confirm my suspicions and tell us the different options.

A man, with white hair and a long white coat covering blue scrubs came through the door. He sat in the chair in front of us, flipping through a manila folder. "Well, Miss Torres, I have some bad news for you. I am afraid to tell you that you have indeed tested positive for breast cancer." He told us with a sliver of emotion in his eyes. He looked as I he told many people this news on a daily basis. "I am going to send you in for more blood work and a few other standard procedures so we can get your correct stage level and type of breast cancer, before we can decide your best route for treatment."

"Thank you." My mom told him, waking me from my thoughts. She got up stiffly and walked straight for the door. I knew she would take this hard but wouldn't show it. She was never one to show emotions.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a soft tone, catching up to her. She nodded, looking anywhere but my eyes. "Please don't lie." I tried to reason with her. I knew she was hurting but didn't want to look weak.

"I'm scared, but I'll be fine." she whispered, reaching her hand towards my hair. We walked to the car and drove the short awkward drive to the house. Neither one of us talked during the car ride so the tension was high.

"I'll be up in my room." I told her softly before walking straight upstairs. I went to my laptop, searching for the different types of treatment. I knew our health insurance wasn't the greatest because it didn't cover the surgery I needed when I injured my knee. I gasped in shock when the prices loaded on my computer. I knew there were only a few things I could do now. I had to care for my mother and I had to help out financially. I erased the words in the search box and typed in 'high paying summer jobs'. "This should be interesting." I told myself as I looked through the hundreds of search results.

**A/N: What jobs will Mitchie find? How bad is her mother's cancer? Will Mitchie even be able to help? Find out by reading :) **

**Collaboration between Kim (Mussofan04) and Kelsey (startswithgoodbye9412)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shane's Point of View

LOVE.

What is love exactly anyway? A four letter word, that means what? Apparently it is something you feel for with the most emotion possible. I don't understand how a four letter word can sum this up. Apparently it meant people fall into the emotion, I mean a four letter word meaning so much, and you have got to be kidding me? However I don't understand how it got me into this position I was currently in and it was pissing me off.

First of all I will give you my definition of love. Love is something that is impossible for me to feel, and there are many reasons for that. My name is Shane Gray, I am a Rock Star, lead singer of connect 3, that is my issue. I have felt love once in my love, something you feel for the most in the world, mine is music and that will be the only thing I can ever love.

The worst part is people think I'm just being stupid but it's true. I'm fuming in my room because I am being sent to where my love for music began but not for music. I am being sent there to find LOVE. Can you frigging believe it? I'm 21 and my "parents", well dad and that bitch he calls a wife. think I need to find love, along with my best friends. They are sending me back to camp rock to find love well loving my music.

I decided I could go but I wouldn't find love anyways and I could lose myself in music then the one problem came into my head. The director was my uncle and he wouldn't let me keep myself in my music and that made me mad. Trust me I would give anything to feel what everybody calls love. One problem, I'm Shane Gray, famous and everybody uses that, I'm not Shane Gray to them I'm Shane Gray, lead singer of connect three, Rock star.

I don't mind any type of girl but major problems are in all of them. Poorer girls are amazing they are but my experiences is that they use me for money to get advanced in life to finally be more then what they were born into, be someone who they aren't and that is not okay with me. I could not feel everything for someone who isn't themselves, doesn't love themselves enough to be true, that was one problem.

Middle class well off girls. They have everything they need even if it isn't excessive. Girls want everything and with me guess what they think they could. Why couldn't they like me for me and not my money because clearly they are? Expect something form me that they don't need but want. There wants exceed the true meaning of being together so their goes that.

Now wealthy, high maintenance girls, I always thought they would be more my type, again by experience not the case at all. All rich girls feel like they are the shit own the place and it's annoying. They use me to gain fame, use the cameras I mean are you serious?

I flop back onto my bed groaning. Do you understand why love it physically and mentally unable for me and now I had to go to the god awful camp, I love my music and want to be into it but needing to find love, well fire me form music because it isn't happening. Poor girls who work to get there will be all over me. Middle class girls you want more then they need gets to me for it and rich girls make me shudder. I don't want publicity for this camp or anyone to know the main reason I was sent there. Hell I didn't even want to know it but unfortunately I did, was it every going to happen, I think Hell would have to freeze over, twice before I found someone who hated me enough to love me.

I had two best friends that didn't want anything other them my lungs and I wanted their music skills. My Brothers, not blood related, my band mates. Nate and Jason, the last two of connect 3. They said that if I was unsuccessful then fine but to enjoy the music and try. I couldn't say I would try because I wouldn't I would let them think that though. I only knew one thing I was going to this camp and doing, I would fake socializing if I had to in front of my uncle, but the focus for my summer the only love I will have for the rest of my life, Music and nothing could change that. There was one nagging feeling in my chest that said it wasn't all I would love but my mind was set, music was my life, my love. No Summer no girl no tragedy, no miracle could change that and that was that.

I had two weeks to get my best attitude together this summer was going to be hell I was sure of it. Fake girls all around me and they cannot know I was sent for love, which would make it all the worse. Why was I forced into this? Not Music I loved it, but going to camp for music, but going for love isn't that slightly ironic and insane at the same time.

I rolled over onto my stomach closing my eyes. I was occupied with the wonder that if there was someone I could love out there what form it would be in. What type of girl? Her lifestyle? Her story would be important. The most important of all of this, what type of girl would want to see me take time to get to know me, Shane Gray, the man I am not the man the paper and world sees. What type of girl would be and then my mind got the better. No girl and then again love was shattered. I groaned sitting up, I needed to focus on my music and that is what I would do. I needed to get to camp get writing get music put together and get this over with. Nothing was every going to happen or that's what I was thinking but why was it when I thought of camp my heart skipped a beat was there something happening there that would change everything, I guess one way to find out, and as much as I would want to deny it, I wanted this summer to start. It would prove me right, and love didn't exist for me or it would prove me wrong and show me everyone, even me deserved to be loved no matter who they are, or where they come from. Maybe this is what I needed? Someone else just might need it to and here it all began, in two weeks the test of love was going to begin, I kind of wanted it to prove me wrong... but would it?

I turned my head and my eyes caught sight of a picture and I picked it up. It was a picture of someone that loved me with everything and I guess I have lied I loved this person too. I sighed looking at the picture slightly tears coming to my eyes. I sighed running my fingers over it.

"I miss you" I whispered softly and put the picture back as tears started fall, I really wanted Camp Rock to prove me wrong and the picture just made me want it to more. I close my eyes as tiredness began to come crashing down upon me. As tears slowly fell down my face my emotion a bunch of feelings I fell asleep not knowing what the summer or god had planned for me, but I wanted to find out.

**A/N: Alright so here is the second chapter, already. What can I say I was inspired by the amazing chapter Kelsey wrote. Read her other stories too they are tragic but so good. Anyways Enjoy this chapter it's all Shane's thoughts so what happens next? Just wait and see. Enjoy and Review.**

**Co written with Kelsey (startswithgoodbye9412)**

**~Kim (Mussofan04)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shane's Point of View

It has been two weeks since I had fallen asleep crying. I barely ever broke down but when I remembered losing the one I loved, the only person you loved me enough to care and to believe in me left me behind, I get vulnerable and lose. I don't like being vulnerable in front of me so I do it when I can be alone and I only do it when something else impacted my life, at the moment it was love and it still bothered me but here I was standing at the end of my bed folding clothed packing for Camp Rock, which I was leaving for tomorrow morning. I was beginning to like the idea of being there. A special place where I could feel her again, feel her there when she wasn't, the woman I loved was always there in spirit and that's what made me believe. She knew I deserved to have love, and if she believed and thought I deserved I think it would happen, but only under her watchful eye.

I sighed smiling at my picture on my night stand. I was definitely going to be taking it to camp. With her everything would be okay, like she used to tell me and still to this day, I can't help but believe it. My life but be miserable but sending me to camp rock, to her, might just be what I needed, must be the way of god saying it was my chance, and opportunity and some way I was going to survive this and have the life she believed and wanted for me, and I would not disappoint her.

I smiled pushing those thoughts behind me. She was always on my mind but I wanted to focus on the here, the now and what I was doing because successful or not tomorrow I was starting an adventure, for love and now I was almost excited for it. If love was out there for me I truly believed that's where it would happen, where my music, my passion and my voice of expression as music began, camp rock.

As I continued packing my suitcase I just thought about the music I could write and ideas were just flying into my head. I couldn't wait to sit by the dock on a nice summer day strumming my guitar underneath the Shade of the trees the sun sparkling over the wonder. I haven't recently wanted to go to camp rock but getting ready to go made me remember everything I loved about it definitely the scenery and landscaping I remember the first time I went to camp rock. I was about 6 years old and it was amazing. I went to visit my uncle brown and just I never forgot how I felt. Then I grew up and went to attend camp and well you pretty much know that story.

I smiled finally finished packing my clothes and I walked over picking up the picture of my night stand and carefully placing it in between two of my shirts so it wouldn't get ruined during the travel. I zipped up my bag and placed it by my door along with my two guitar cases. Everyone around me actually found it weird that I decided to go, I wasn't going to tell them the real reason, was because of her, the one I loved but it was. No-one really knew I loved that place that much more because of her. My father and the bitch where glad I was going probably so they good go have sexual fantasy games or whatever I was actually glad I wouldn't be around them for this summer. We had taken off music for a well deserved break so this would be good. Jason tried to convince me to go to the beach house with his family, but to be honest I didn't feel like being on a beach all summer. Surprisingly Nate hadn't tried to convince me to stay with him which he usually would do. I was glad he didn't, and I only had less than 24 hours but then I remembered it was Nate. Knowing him he could be on his way up to my room to knock and offer, of course I would decline, but it still wouldn't stop him.

I then remembered something I forgot to back so I walked over to my desk and retrieved a battered up notebook where I wrote songs that where just for me in. No one ever heard them they just expressed emotions that I wanted to get out without wording. It had falling into the lake one summer at camp but I dove in and got it before it got completely destroyed. It took forever to try and some of the words were destroyed but it was still special. I slipped the deformed looking notebook into the front of my bag and got another one that was empty and slipped it in. I was running out of room in my deformed notebook but I kept it and was using it into the last page, she gave it to me and I would always keep it, the notebook and the picture, the only things I have left of her, and the memories of camp rock which I was going to love relieving in some way this summer. I was about to sit on my bed and play some video games when I knock interrupted me. I was seriously going to laugh it was Nate.

"Come in" I called and soon I was on my bed laughing as Nate and his curly head came through the door

"What are you laughing at?" he asked

"Nothing" I said sitting up "Sorry I was thinking of something funny and yeah, came in at the wrong time?" I said and he nodded apparently buying it and I knew what was coming next, apparently he was more predictable then I thought.

"So I see you are packed" he said nodding towards the bags sitting down grabbing a remote as I set up grand theft auto

"Yeah all ready" I said well actually smiled

"Wow you almost sound excited" he said

"I am in some way to be honest, I will get a lot of writing done" I smiled

"You're going for love" He said

"Like I don't know that. But again it might not be successful I pointed out and he said.

"Look you're dad and her will be doing whatever this summer. Jason's family is leaving and my parents are in Europe, you can come stay with me, at my place. Your uncle brown probably won't care I mean you don't even like camp, plus then we can have guy time."

I told you he would offer. "Thanks Nate but in some way I want to go. I have reasons that make sense to me, of course you could come to, but those girls are crazy?" I said and he shuddered

"Another reason you shouldn't go" He said

"I'll keep them away. Plus I am not teaching or anything so I'll just walks around and such during classes and do whatever during the other time. I will have to socialize at meal times, they can't hound me all the time I will be fine."

"Alright" He agreed as we finished our game 30 minutes later. "I'm going to go home and get ready for your "farewell" barbeque and see you at our house in 45, later man." He said giving me a high five as he left. This was exciting after dinner and bed a car would be here to take to me to Camp Rock, and to be honest I almost couldn't wait, especially to feel her presence I have missed it and tomorrow driving up to the camp would make it fell surreal her watching over me, and everything would fall into place.

I got changed and headed over to Nate's 45 minutes later for the BBQ. I don't know if I really wanted to go. I wanted into be 4:30 am already soon enough it would be. That was the time I had to be up. Removing that from my mind I walked into his back yard to seem my friend and family, honestly I was glad to see them before the long summer ahead of me. I walked over to my friends and I was sure the rest of the night would pass in a blur as we started having a good time.

It is now 4:30 am and I sit up rubbing my eyes stretching my arms above my head no sunlight streaming through my windows knowing it was way too early for that. I stepped onto the carpeted floor and made my way towards the bathroom. I stepped inside turning the water on as I stripped of my pajama pants and then stepped into the shower letting the water cascade down my body waking me up feeling refreshed. I felt like an idiot knowing I had a stupid grin spread across my face but I was actually excited.

I stepped out the shower wrapping a towel around my waist securely and walk into my room. I dried off and got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a read tee splashed with black graffiti designs. I quickly straightened my hair and then slipped on my converse, when you had those you needed no other shoes, other than dress shoes, but whatever. I slipped on my black leather signature jacket and then put my toiletries in my suitcase and went downstairs. I had 5 minutes before the car would be here. I wrote a bye note to my dad saying I left, not the he would care. I left it on his briefcase then went outside the car pulled up and I immediately went over and got in not wanting to waste time, this was going to be great. I smiled as the driver started leaving. I stuck in my iPod listening to music closing my eyes hoping the 5 hour drive would go by fast and the driver promised no-stops unless gas was fully necessary although I did make sure he has a full tank, I just couldn't wait and my fidgety hand was proof.

I finally opened my eyes looking at the iPod noticing we should be arriving soon. I had fallen asleep, oh well it made the time fly by. I sat up rubbing my eyes and looked out the window to see the CAMP ROCK 2 MILES sign and a shot of excitement shot through my veins. Now I definitely couldn't stop fidgeting we were so close. Soon the car stopped and I practically jumped out of the car as the driver unloaded my suitcase. I smiled looking around taking a deep breath of the fresh air as I heard the car drive away. Not many people were here; I knew the bus was arriving 2 hours later, precisely why I was here. I wanted some time alone, and without fans. I smiled loving the fresh air as I started towards the dock. I left my suitcases along with others that usually arrive before the bus. I just wanted to be near the dock.

I got to the dock and walked to the end sitting down removing my shows and rolling up my skinny jeans as much as possible my feet grazing the water the sun actually hitting my skin felt amazing. I laid my back down looking up at the sky as my feet grazed the water. Something I used to do with here when I was little.

"Hi" I said smiling at the sky "I miss you, but I am here and this is where it will all begin again, another shot at love" I smiled up at the sky then sat up. Wow this felt great, and I had a feeling for some reason this summer just might be the best of my life.

**A/N: Hey you guys. Thank you for all the amazing reviews for chapter 1 and 2. I decided to write Chapter 3 as well and Kelsey will be writing chapter 4 in Mitchie's Point of View. I bet you are all curious about who "her" is, well unfortunately that can't be reviled yet but trust me she plays a huge roll in this story when it comes out and just now so be patient. It will be worth it. Anyways read, enjoy and review.**

**~Kim (Mussofan04) and Kelsey (Startswithgoodbye9412)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I scrolled slowly through the list of search results. I noticed some jobs that were a little far fetched for me. One of the jobs listed was and abortion doctor. I mean seriously, why would I want to kill lives just to save one? I laughed at the sick irony of my little joke. I continued to steadily look through the results. I noticed a few catering jobs and a few cleaning jobs. I knew that only being 17, there wasn't much I could do.

I clicked on the first catering job to see what all it entailed. Apparently they only do weddings. I knew that it would be a perfect job for me seeing as my mom was a chef. I thought it would be better to apply to all of them than to just one. I figured that with today's economy that applying for everything is the best way to go.

I clicked on the first selection, "Premium Caterers". I filled out the application. I felt good about what I put as my previous experience. I mean sure I wasn't the oldest person but I still had jobs. When I was 14, I babysat for my aunt. Of course that didn't last long when she found out that we burnt her curtains while roasted marshmallows. Apparently when you baby sit two five year olds, you should teach them how to roast marshmallows in the house. Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best place to put as my previous experience. I mean after that little incident, my aunt didn't talk to us for almost a year.

I sighed, thinking that the chance of me actually getting that job was slim to none. I clicked on the next link, it was some cleaning company. I filled out the usual name, birthday, social, and school information easily before pausing to figure out what I would put for the previous jobs. I thought about the fast food place my mom made me work at when I was 16. That job ended as soon as it started. You see when I was 16, my dad died in a car wreck. He was hit by a drunk driver and died on impact. I was so angry at the world that I began to throw tantrums every time something happened. I was diagnosed with anger problems and depression that year. Of course, my boss couldn't have a crazy person working in his store, right?

"Well, now what do I do?" I asked myself when I realized that I had no positive experience. I knew that finding a job here would be impossible. I decided that filling out the application anyway would be best. I mean what is the worst they could do to me? They could turn me down and then I would just look for another job. I finished filling out about 8 applications before I decided to head to bed.

I tiptoed quietly out the door, heading for my mom's room. I opened the door quietly before popping my head in to check on her. She was curled up in a ball under a blanket of pillows. I walked closer to kiss her fragile cheek. I noticed her paper thin figure shaking in the warmth. I check the thermostat for a correct reading of her room temperature. It read 86 degrees Fahrenheit and I wondered how she was still shaking. I shook my head slightly before going out of her room.

My phone beeped indicating that I had a new message. I ignored it as I went downstairs to look for some food. It was only 6:59 p.m., but I knew my mom would be worn out after today. I decided that a simply dippy egg would do since it was only me. I grabbed a skillet out of the cabinet and grabbed the butter from the fridge. I sat down on the stool, allowing the butter to simmer. I grabbed my phone to read the text that was sent to me. _1 new message from Sierra._ I pressed the read button waiting for the message to load. Sierra and I had a major fallout after my dad died. She told me that it was ridiculous that I acted that way after he died.

_I need someone to talk to._ Was the only thing is said. Being the type of person that would never kick you when you were down, I texted her back.

_What's wrong? _I replied. While I waited, I cracked my egg and placed it in the skillet so it could cook. I felt my phone vibrate as I was transferring my egg onto a plate.

_Can I come over?_ I debated with my internal self on whether or not she should come over. I thought against my better judgment and told her she was more than welcome to come over. I sat on the stool, staring aimlessly at the clock while eating my egg. I jumped when the doorbell rang. When I opened the door, Sierra came crashing into my arms.

"Si, Si, what's wrong?" I asked as I began gently stroking her head. Her sobbed were now noticeable and her body trembled with every breath she took.

"I'm sorry." I looked at her with confusion. "I'm sorry about what I told you about your dad."

"Sh, don't worry about it. I know I acted like a bitch." I tried to sooth her. She continued to shake which concerned me. "What's wrong?" I asked when she began to calm down.

"Mitchie, I just got a call from the emergency room. My dad had a massive heart attack. He didn't make it." She broke again in my arms again. When my mom got the call from the emergency room, I went to Sierra's and she held me until I fell asleep.

"Oh my god, are you serious? I am so sorry." I held her tighter as she cried. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" She nodded her head against my shoulder. "Okay, let me go get some pillows and blankets for you." I went to the guestroom to fix the bed.

At 9:30, Sierra finally fell asleep. I quietly decided to fill out more applications before turning in too. I scrolled through the results deciding on one final job before going to bed. I clicked on the "Camp Rock" link. The ad said that they were in need for a cook for their summer session. I quickly filled out the necessary things before hitting submit.

"Please let on accept." I silently wished before drowning in sleep.

A few days had passed before I got any replies. As expected, I was turned down for many of the jobs. After scrolling through my email, I noticed one that stuck out. I clicked on the email and noticed it was from Camp Rock.

_Miss Mitchie Torres,_

_We are pleased to announce that we are accepting your application for the job of the summer chef. If you wish to accept this please notify us as soon as possible. We look forward to working with you. If you are willing to do this, please come to camp Friday, July 16__th__ for your orientation._

_Sincerely,_

_Brown._

I jumped a little as I realized that I finally found what I needed. What my mother needed to save her life. I looked at the calendar noting that I would have to leave today in order to make it there in time.

"Mom, I found a job that can help us." I told her while she was laying in bed. "Sierra is going to take care of you until I come back, okay?" I asked as I looked into her weak but strong eyes. She cupped my cheek before nodding. "I love you." I told her before kissing her cheek.

The rest of the day consisted of me packing for my three week stay at Camp Rock. All too soon, it was time to leave for camp. I told my mom not to worry and that I loved her before I left. I couldn't stop thinking about her as I drove down the road. The four hour car ride seem shorter that what it actually was. I was greeted by trees, humid air, and bugs. I hopped out of the car, ready to face whatever I had too. I was determined to save enough money for my mom. I was determined to save her life, even if it meant ending mine.

**************************************************************************A/N: What did you think? Will Shane and Mitchie meet in the next chapter? How will they react if they do? Will you ever find out who the 'Her' is? The only way to find out is to read and review.**

**~Kim (Musssofan04) and Kelsey (startswithgoodbye9412)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Shane's Point of View**

After lying in the sun for a while I stood up and stretched as I had falling asleep for a few minutes. I started towards the main cabins to get my bags then I had to see Brown, or at least go to his cabin, where I would be staying for the month. I went and just reached my bags when the bus pulled up. Windows were down and I heard gasps and shouts for my name but I happily ignored them. I made my way around the main cabin and out of site. I got to Browns cabin and was about to ascend the stairs when he exited.

"Hey Shane, you made it" He said cheerfully

"Yeah I did, a hour or so ago I was at the dock" I said and he nodded then tosses me a key and I caught it

"Your cabin for the summer" He said

"I thought I was staying in yours again?" I asked and Brown laughed

"Well we built a whole new section of cabins for staff headquarters you can stay in one of the single ones. Plus falling in love is interesting you never know if you will want to be alone" Brown said and I groaned

"Don't continue and is it still there?" He asked and Brown nodded needing no more explanation

"Thanks" Shane said smiling

"You're coming to dinner tonight in the mess hall" Brown announced and Shane groaned

"Can I get settled in and just eat in the kitchen, then tomorrow people might be more used to me there, one night?" he asked

"Fine, I have to go great the bus you can head to your cabin, number 20, her favourite" He smiled and walked off as I slight smile came to my lips and I headed to the new staff cabins, which were quite a peace away from the campers, well some peace from fan girls.

I arrived at my cabin and smiled. It had a big 20 sign on the door like the old one had, the one she showed me my first time here. I smiled knowing I wanted to visit it I got inside and started unpacking. I wanted to get settles but I wanted to visit "her" cabin to. I smiled throwing my clothes into the dresser and leaving the rest of my belonging on my bed as I slipped the suitcase under it. The cabin was well, better then the camper's and it was actually very nice. I smiled picking up the picture and placing it on the small night stand beside the twin bed. The one thing I knew was I was going to be missing my king size, but I brought my blanket so it would be more comfortable. I sound like a total girl but it can get cold at night, plus my blanket was warm and I don't know made everything seem like home. I brought on tour all the time too. I smiled slipping on a sweater knowing it was slightly chilly with the wind and the sun was starting to hide behind clouds. I left my camping locking it slipping my key in the pocket and headed towards the woods and the ingrown path I know way too well and I was happy, if her spirit was alive in this camp, which I knew it was, it would be in the cabin.

I walked through the path, covered in weeds as they brushed by my legs I just kept moving. Soon it came into few and I smiled. There it was the tiny old run-down cabin with the number twenty upon it. See this was a part of the old Camp Rock Cabins. There was a fire one summer that burnt it down, well all but this one. The fire was happily ended before it was able to reach this cabin. She showed it to me the first time I arrived and I loved it and always will, there was a few special things in there that made it mine, ours. I walked over to the door and pushed it open. Brown checked it every month, knowing it meant a lot to me. One day it would come down, but I was to enjoy it and visit her whenever I can, it meant the world to me, and hopefully to her.

I walked in turning on the light that lit it up slightly. It was rather dusty but it didn't bother me. I walked over to the hard best and sat down looking at the walls. All of our pictures were still there. There was one that was the size of a movie and it never got old. I then picked up a picture and smiled at it. It was laid on the best to rest forever, her spirit was so vivid looking at it I could feel her near me, guiding me and this was the real reason I was sent here.

"Hi, I can feel you" I said looking at the picture smiling

My body felt tingly and warm like I was wrapped up in her arms again feeling her warmth hold me telling me everything would be okay. This was a great way to start camp off with her warm welcoming and I knew everything just might be okay, with her right here beside me.

I turned off the light and said I would come back tomorrow and then I closed the door tightly and made my way back through the path. I got back and was rounding near the camper's cabins when I saw lots of them heading towards the mess hall. Must be dinner, I'll head towards the kitchen.

I rounded the corner by the camper's cabin following behind them until I heard a squeal and turned on my heel to see a group of girls with eyes wide. Oh shit. I guess not all campers would be on time. They started running and I just turned and took off racing towards the cabin. I stumbled on a rock and luckily caught my balance and headed straight to the mess hall. Instead of going in and I slid around the side and watched them rush in as I panted and let a sigh out. This was just great. Maybe tomorrow wasn't a safe time to appear at the mess hall.

I walked around back and entered the kitchen to see the cook. I was looking around when my eyes caught sight of a very young girl slaving over the stove. What the hell? She was younger than me but definitely not a cook. She must be a camper but what the fuck?

She must have felt me looking at her because her eyes lifted up and widened when she caught sight of me then she looked back down cooking. I walked over to her slightly. "What are you doing here?" I practically snapped

"Working what does it look like?" She asked

"You're a camper, you're probably just here to snap a look at me" I snarled

"As if, why would I want to see a jerk pop star you thinks it's all about him. I actually am working, it's my job" She snapped harsher back at me

"If your life that pathetic you have to work to come to camp?" I asked and she glares

"You know nothing about my life. What kind of person are you yelling at me for doing nothing? I feel sorry for the fans that think you are AMAZIING when clearly just a self centered human being." She yelled

"Don't yell at me" I shouted louder

"THEN TALK TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU, A PERSON WANTS TO BE TALKED TO AS" She shouted

"I'M NOT A PERSON IM A ROCK STAR" I yelled and she started towards the door and I followed then she looked back glaring

"WHAT DOES YOUR MOTHER THINK ABOUT THAT?" She shouted and left as I just stood there shocked and silent. Wow that hurt, a lot actually.

"Bitch" I mumbled under my breath not really able to say anything still stunned. She didn't know anything either clearly. No-one ever mentioned my mother, not that it mattered it was just a sore subject after she left and my dad married that bitch.

I left the kitchen sort of confused. I walked over the beach and sat down near a shady tree looking out on the lake. She was such a bitch and blew up over fucking nothing. I swear she was a camper though. She did tend to disappear after it though.

I sighed there was something that shocked me though. Even if she did work here every girl faltered around me. Found me irresistible and I ever never lost an argument with a girl ever. However this girl didn't faltered and just pressed back and well found something that struck deep. How the fuck did she knows that would shut me up. There was something about that that interested me not that I wanted to find out. Well I did but I didn't really want to be even slightly close within her proximity. I stood up and look down the beach to a girl walking closer. I went behind the tree looking out so she would leave.

"WHAT A BASTARD" She screamed out to know one then I recognized her, the girl that lashed out me I almost laughed that she was talking about me but I didn't want her to know. I saw her walking towards the tree, her cell pressed to her lips moving and was about to leave when she turned around and sat down on the sand as the edge of the grass the Shade still covering the sand a bit. I was close but still far away. I was suddenly interested when I stepped a little away from the tree, I wanted to know what she was saying. I didn't expect to hear what I did and that's when the questions came flooding into my head, what was her story?

**A/N: Alright here it is. Chapter 5, chapter 6 will be up when Kelsey can get it done. So he is interested and what exactly is Shane going to hear. Who is her and why is that cabin so important and what pictured are there? Read and Review**

**~Kim (Mussofan04) and Kelsey (Startswithgoodbye9412)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Mitchie's Point Of View**

"Mitchie Torres?" An English voice called out to me. I turned my head, trying to find out where the voice was coming from. "Right over here, love." A man appeared right in front of me. "Let me show you the kitchen." He placed one arm around my shoulder, guiding me to where the kitchen was. "I'm Brown, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." I gave him a warm smile. The walk to the kitchen wasn't very long. Once we arrived at the front of the building he turned to me.

"This is the mess hall. The kitchen is directly behind this." I nodded as he continued to walk to what I guessed was the back. "Are you coming, love?" I nodded my head and stepped forward. "Now your cabin will be located in the back, with the other staff cabins. You will be in a single one." He smiled softly before leaving me at the kitchen door.

I took a deep breath in, "This one is for you, Mom." I clutched at the heart shaped locket she gave me the day after my dad died. Apparently, my dad wanted to give it to me on my 18th birthday, but he never got the chance. It had a single rose with a diamond in the middle. I walked slowly into the kitchen, deciding it would be better to start on the simple things, like deserts, for the welcoming party. I knew that any normal teenager wouldn't want to eat any type of normal food for a party. I smiled as I though of the first time my mom taught me how to make potato candy.

_*Flashback*_

_Mom chuckled as she saw me covered in head to toe in powdered sugar. Being three, I didn't really care how messy I was. I threw another handful of powdered sugar up in the air. "Mitchie," Mom groaned as I made another big mess for her to clean up. I just giggled and did it again._

"_Me did it! Me did it!" I chanted, throwing my hands in the air for celebration. She laughed at my face._

_*End of Flashback*_

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. I blinked them away, shaking my head. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry because I knew she wouldn't want me to. No matter what she was going through, she always told me that my smile brightened her world. I couldn't help the tears slowly flowing down my face as I thought about the last time she told me to always smile.

_*Flashback*_

"_But he promised!" I shouted into my pillow. It was March 29, and I had just broken up with my boyfriend of two years. "He promised that he wouldn't leave." Tears flowed freely down my face as I thought about what he did. _

"_Mitchie, he had to. He is still underage, he has to do what his parents think is best, and moving away is what they have in mind." I knew she was right, but I didn't want to admit it. He was my first boyfriend and he helped my through everything, the death of my dad and more._

"_You don't understand!" I shouted, suddenly feeling the need to have a father daughter conversation. "Everyone that told me they would never hurt me did!" Tears came pouring out of my eyes. She got the hint that I made about my father. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, pulling me to her chest. She didn't say anything until I calmed down._

"_If you love something, you have to let it go. If it comes back to you, it was always yours. If it doesn't then it wasn't meant to be." I smiled as I remember the phrase my dad used all the time. "There is that smile that brightens my world." She cupped my cheek as she kissed my forehead. "Night, Mitchie. I love you." She pulled out of the embrace, got up off the bed. She sent me one final smile before shutting off the light._

_*End of Flashback*_

I sighed as I thought about how much she meant to me. She was the only family I had left seeing as both of my parents met in an orphanage. I quickly swiped my hand under each eye to check for makeup. I walked slowly into the kitchen, ready to start.

I began the potatoes as I heard the door open. Thinking it was Brown; I didn't look up and continued chopping up more potatoes. I felt subconscious as I thought I felt two eyes burning into the top of my head. I looked up, realizing that it wasn't Brown. I quickly looked down, hoping that they would just leave.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a voice snap. I looked up in disbelief, thinking they had the wrong person. I quickly looked around, before knowing that he was talking to me.

"Working what does it look like?" I gave him a pointed look. I mean, isn't it obvious what I am doing?

"You're a camper, you're probably just here to snap a look at me" He sneered, his voice changing to a snobby one. I didn't know who he thought he was, but I wasn't about to take what he dished out.

"As if, why would I want to see a jerk pop star you thinks it's all about him. I actually am working, it's my job" I snapped back. Honestly, who would want to see him? He had more anger problems than and abuser on alcohol.

"Is your life that pathetic you have to work to come to camp?" I looked at him like I would kill. He knew nothing about my life, so why is he saying things about it.

"You know nothing about my life. What kind of person are you yelling at me for doing nothing? I feel sorry for the fans that think you are AMAZIING when clearly just a self centered human being." I tried to deflate his overly large big head. I didn't understand why people could still look up to him. I mean, I used to love Connect Three. Used being the key word. Ever since Shane's little diva act, I haven't listened to their music.

"Don't yell at me" He yelled at me. I hadn't noticed my change in volume, but I wasn't going to give in to his demands.

"THEN TALK TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU, A PERSON WANTS TO BE TALKED TO AS" I shouted at him. I figured that if he was allowed to yell, why couldn't I?

"I'M NOT A PERSON IM A ROCK STAR" There was that big head again. I honestly didn't know how Nate and Jason, his band members, could handle being around him so much, let alone his family. My mom would yell at me if I talked to anyone like that.

I started toward the door, "WHAT DOES YOUR MOTHER THINK ABOUT THAT?" I shouted at him before leaving. I was relieved when he didn't follow me. I decided that the only way to cool off was to hear my mother's voice. I dialed the familiar number, bringing the phone to my ear, shakily.

"Mitchie, how are you?" I smiled instantly when I heard Sierra's voice

"Hey, Si, I am fine. A little mad but it's nothing." She chuckled a little. "Can I talk to my mom?" I asked, feeling bad that I wasn't calling to talk to her.

"Sure, let me go give her the phone." I heard footsteps, running up the stairs. "Here, Mitchie wants to talk to you." I heard Sierra's muffled voice.

"Hi, Mommy." I spoke quietly as I heard her clear her throat.

"Hey, Baby Girl." I heard her weak voice echoing through the phone.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, knowing that she would just try and blow it off like it was nothing.

"I'm okay, hanging in there, you know." I sighed when my prediction came true. "So, how are you?" She asked. I told her all about my encounter with Shane Grey, the jerk. By the end of my rant, I was yelling. "What a bastard." She said over the phone.

"WHAT A BASTARD is right!" I screamed. I didn't care who could hear me. "So, how are you feeling and please no lies this time?"

"I'll be fine, baby." Her sigh turned into a wheeze when she attempted to avoid my question.

"Mom, please I can't take these lies." I pleaded. I just had to know the truth.

"I'm sick, all the time. I'm in the most unbearable pain." A single tear glided down my face. I honestly didn't want to know what was wrong, but it bugged me not being able to see her. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" Her voice woke me from my thought. It broke my heart hearing how weak she was.

"It is better than the lies." Tears flowed out of my eyes, but my voice never cracked. "Look, I am trying for you. I am not leaving this camp without being able to help you. I told you I would get you that treatment and I am here to do it." I confessed to her. "I have to go but I love you, forever and always." I told her as I hear a noise behind me.

"I love you too, Mitchie, forever and always." I smiled, closing the phone. I looked behind me coming face to face with none other than Shane Grey. My face paled as I thought about what all he heard. I didn't want him of all people knowing my family history. I didn't want or need his sympathy. I just wanted him out of my way.

"Shane?" I questioned, slightly annoyed that he was eavesdropping. His eyes filled with wonder and curiosity.

"Who where you talking to?" He asked completely serious. Oh, so now he wants to talk to me like a civilized person.

I scoffed, "Since when do you care?" I smirked slightly when his face fell. He stumbled over his words. "Does the pretty boy have an answer?" I asked, wanting to watch him stumble, but also wanting to get back to the kitchen. It bugged me not knowing how much he heard. "Well?"

**************************************************************************A/N: Sorry this took so long. What is Shane going to say? Will Mitchie go off on him again? How much did he actually hear? That is, did he hear anything important?**

**-Kelsey and Kim =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Shane's Point of View**

I didn't know what to say or do so I just kind of stared and her annoyed angry face. I didn't mean to eavesdrop just she made me curious and I have no clue why. It just did.

"WHAT DID YOU HEAR" She now yelled clearly annoyed with my silence and I tripped on my words

"Nothing, who was it on the phone"

"Don't play stupid. I knew you hear, tell me what you heard first" she snapped, wow moody much

"Nothing, not who you were talking to anyway" I said and she looked like she sighed of relieved "I heard a bit though when I was going to leave" I said and she fumed

"WHAT?"

"Just that it was better than the lies, I heard your voice crack and that you were here to help someone." I said and I saw her blink back tears but I saw one slide down her face and my heart went out to her, and I have no reason why it just did. I have experienced pain, and it seemed like she was in it but I don't know why. I walked up to clear her cheek of the tears and she moved back

"Stop and don't touch me" She said and I stopped.

"Sorry" I said looking around at anything but her "are you some sort of trouble?" I asked

"No, it's not like that, don't worry about me" She said

"I'm not but pain is not good to deal with alone" I said and she scoffed

"Like you have any idea what pain is? You're life is so perfect you have no idea what anyone normal goes through. Don't act like you do. We don't get handed everything we want, we work for what we want, and what we want to stay with us, leave me alone" She said walking towards the kitchen but I quickly followed.

"My life isn't perfect" I said "I've went through pain it sucks" I said

"No it kills" She said turning around pain evident in her eyes "Literally" She said staring at me and I just stared

"About earlier" I said not knowing what to say "My mother doesn't think about me being a rock star" I said and she looked at me

"You're her son" She stated "She obviously thinks something."

"She doesn't know me as a rock star, she left" I said knowing pain was going into my eyes

"Sorry I actually got into your big head. Look thanks for the heartfelt talk which is pointless. Don't think I'm in trouble I'm doing what I have to for love, so let me live my life and go fawn over some pathetic girl who wants to chase you" She said and with that I saw her run up the porch and close the door behind the kitchen.

"She was doing something for love, something I was to find. If she was here she would help me." I looked up at the sky gray clouds rolling in. Dinner was still in full swing and for some reason tears where deep ready to come out.

I don't know what made her so interesting, so captivating but there was something about what she was hiding that made me want to know. There was something deep within the words she was and wasn't saying. Something I wanted to know. I sighed my tears falling as I felt rain start to fall from the sky some drop dancing across my skin along with my tears. Why the hell was I crying? I slid against the side of the building. I just cried and curled into my sweater as the rain kept falling.

"I need you now, more than ever" I whisper staring into the sky and soon everything went black, the last thing I remember, my body slumping over and my head hit the solid, wet ground.

I wake up realising I was in a cabin. It wasn't mine I knew that it was way to colourful, almost like a girls room, what happened? I sat up in a bed covered in blanket, still wet from the rain. I remembered I was in the rain, but nothing else, did I pass out or something?

I slowly turned to see a fire and then turned my head to see another bed and the girl I fought with earlier sitting on it looking into a book a pen in her hand. She lifted her head and jumped back a little seeing me then recomposed herself putting her book down.

"Good, you're awake" She said walking over to me touching my fore head then pulled it away walking to a table and bringing over some water.

"What happened, why am I in your cabin?" I asked confused especially why she felt my forehead.

"You passed out in the rain, you were pretty bad when I found you on the ground" She said walking over to the table and brought a tray over with some soup and put it on my bed

"I passed out?"

"Yeah, I called brown and he had stuff do to so he brought you here and told me to look after you" She shrugged "I have first aid training" She said and I nodded

"Sorry, about earlier" I said

"Don't, its fine, just eat okay you need some salt in your body to fight you're fever" She said then I realized why she felt my fore head

"Wouldn't soup be bad for that?" I asked and she laughed

"Maybe, but it will be the easiest thing to eat then you need to take a warm bath, or something" She said as I started eating the soup and she walked into the bathroom and I heard water running the door open.

"I'm done" I called standing up taking the soup to the table and heading back to my bed

"There's water in the bath. It is kind of cold, and you will feel cold because of your fever but clean off and then Brown brought you clothed then get changed" She said and I watched as she gathered the dished. Confused I walked into the bathroom door and decided I should take a bath and get out of these clothes. It took me a few minute before I could finally peel the wet clothes from my body, they were soaked.

I sat in the bath and I was shivering but the water did feel good as I spread it along my body. My legs and body was stiff all over but the water was helping. When I was colder and felt okay I stepped out and reached for a large towel covering me. I quickly dried off slipping on the pyjama pants and wife beater brown got me. I wish he brought me a sweater I was shivering, I guessed it was due to the fever I had.

I walked out and saw the bed freshly changed. The room was empty except for the crackling fire then she came in out of the rain which I realised was still falling and she took of her coat then looked up, "Feel better" She asked and I nodded

"Cold though" I said making my way over to the bed realizing it just had a really light blanket.

"You can't have lots of blankets when you have a fever but Brown gave me this." She said walking over handing me a sweater I wore all the time.

"Thanks" I said slipping it over sitting on the bed "Why are you being nice to me" I asked and she shrugged

"There's no point in being mean. You were a jerk today, but you are a human and you no-one deserves to be sick" she said and I knew there was something more behind that

"I agree" I said thinking about her then smiled "What's your name I never got that" I asked and she rolled her eyes

"Michelle, but everyone calls me Mitchie" She said and I smiled.

"I like that name. Mitchie" I said and smiled "Shane" I said and she laughed

"I know" She said turning around getting clothed from the dresser. "It's later you should go to sleep" She said

She retreated to the bathroom then came out in red pyjamas pants and a t-shirt. Then laid down covering in blankets. "I guess I should go to my room?" I said and she laughed

"No Brown wants you to stay here until you feel better, because you only have one bed in your room. I am in a single but there was an extra bed so that's why you are here. But sleep and feel better. Goodnight" she said turning off her bed side lamp and curling more into the blankets.

"Alright" I said totally confused but turned off my lamp and curled into my blanket trying to stay warm as the fire still lit up the room slightly.

"Goodnight Mitchie" I said

"Night Shane" She replied and as I smile came to my weak stiff feeling body I fell into a deep slumber, curiosity surrounding my brain. This summer was just beginning and already it was interesting.

**A/N: There so some connections happening. They finally know each other's name well her now knows hers. Anyway I thought it was slightly cute how she helped him, for no good reason, it wasn't like a job she just did it for the greater good, wow nice girl, he really is a jerk. Anyways he seems sincerely great for her so what is going to happen the next morning. What curiosity is exactly surrounding his mind? Until next time leave reviews and thanks again for reading.**

**~Kim (Mussofan04) and Kelsey (startswithgoodbye9412)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I couldn't believe how that excuse for a person thought that he knew what was going on with my life. Why would he care if I had pain? I mean with his perfect little life, why would he want to get in on someone else's life?

"I'm sorry," I whispered up to my father. I honestly had no idea why I was apologizing to him. Maybe it was because he always told me to never be rude to a person because you never know what type of burden they carry.

I trailed my hand across the base of my neck, searching for my necklace. My eyes widened as realized that it wasn't there. "Shit," I muttered as I fell to my knees. I had to find it. It was the last thing that I had of my father's. It also meant a lot to my mother.

I crawled slowly on my hands and knees to the direction from which I came from. I crawled slowly, moving the damp leaves in search. "Come on, where are you?" I whispered, almost in tears. It was my life. I could feel my knees becoming wet from the fallen rain. I didn't notice the tears falling from my eyes until a tear feel onto my hand. I brought my dirt covered hand to my face, wiping away any other unshed tears. I didn't care that my I now had dirt streaks down my face.

I stopped, when I saw the rain falling down again. I flung my head back, knowing that it was better to cry in the rain because no one could see your tears. After a few moments, I got back on my hands and knees, continuing my quest on trying to find the necklace. A part of me knew that this journey was probably for nothing, but the major part hoped that I would.

Something shining in the sun caught my eyes. I went to grab it noticing that it was caught on something. I tugged on it, hoping the chain wouldn't break. I felt it come loose and noticed that it was attached to a hand. I screamed, dropping the hand. I jumped back, following the arm to the face.

"Oh my god," I whispered in disbelief when I recognized the person knocked out. I brushed the leaves that blew in the wind and landed on his face. I gently lifted him off of the ground. I guess moving my mom from beds and up and down the stairs really helped. I walked slowly back to my cabin. Only stopping when I notice something shiny. I bent down, cradling Shane to my chest. I reached for the object, smiling as I fingered the charm in my hand. I placed the necklace in my pocket before hoisting Shane back into my arms. I laid him on my bed and went to go call Brown.

"Hello, Mitchie," Brown replied cheerfully on the other line. "What can I do for you?" His voice rang through.

"I found Shane, passed out." I told him, getting straight to the point.

"Well, is he alright?" He asked after the shock wore off.

"I don't know I just got him in my cabin." I told him honestly. I looked over my left shoulder to take a good look at Shane.

"Well, I have some things I have to do before I can come to check on him. You have first aid training, right?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I trailed, internally groaning as I got what he wanted me to do.

"Great, I'll bring by some clothes and extra blankets, thanks, love." He rushed out and then hung up the phone. I sat there, holding the phone to my ear. I slammed it back onto the receiver and went to go check on Shane. I mean even if I didn't like him, he didn't deserve to be alone when he was sick.

I sighed, shifting him so he could be under the blankets. I honestly didn't want to change him, so being covered up was the best thing for the fevered man in the extra bed. I grabbed my book of sudoku after Brown left. I was concentrating on the medium hard puzzle in front of me. I saw movement out of the corner of my right eye. I ignored it, seeing as the fire was going. When I heard the bed creek, I looked up from my book. I found myself staring into the black orbs that belonged to Shane. I jumped back in both shock and fright. I didn't know how he would react being here.

"Good, you're awake," I told him, getting up. I went over to see if his fever broke. When I noticed that it didn't, I walked over to get a bucket of water and a rag.

"What happened, why am I in your cabin?" He asked, confusion swirling in his eyes. I could tell this would be kind of awkward telling him what happened.

"You passed out in the rain, you were pretty bad when I found you on the ground" I told him as normal as I could. I went over to grab the soup from the counter. I placed the tray on the side of his bed gently as not to spill it.

"I passed out?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I called Brown and he had stuff do to so I brought you here and he told me to look after you" I shrugged it off like it was no big deal. "I have first aid training." I told him so he wouldn't make a big deal. I was grateful that he left it at that.

"Sorry, about earlier." He said. I kept my head down, so he couldn't see my eyes widen at is apology.

"Don't, its fine, just eat okay you need some salt in your body to fight you're fever" I told him. The confusion in his eyes faded a bit when I said this.

"Wouldn't soup be bad for that?" I laughed at his question.

"Maybe, but it will be the easiest thing to eat then you need to take a warm bath, or something" I told him as he placed a spoonful of soup in his mouth. I walked into the bathroom, turning on the water for his bath. I walked back into the room.

"I'm done," I heard him call. I looked out to see him placing his soup on the on the table.

"There's water in the bath. It is kind of cold, and you will feel cold because of your fever but clean off and then Brown brought you clothed then get changed" I told him and went to gather up the dirty dishes. I decided to clean up the cabin a bit before he came back out. I changed his bed and made mine. I took the damped sheets over to the laundry station, two cabins over.

I walked back in, removing the coat protecting me from the rain. I looked up to see Shane. "Feel better?" He nodded.

"Cold though" He commented, making his way over to the bed. I noticed that he was shivering while he looked at the light blanket I had laid out.

"You can't have lots of blankets when you have a fever but Brown gave me this." I handed him a brown sweatshirt.

"Thanks" He paused to slip the sweatshirt over his head and to sit on the bed. "Why are you being nice to me?" He asked. I shrugged. I didn't even know the actual answer to that.

"There's no point in being mean. You were a jerk today, but you are a human and no-one deserves to be sick" I told him, flashing memories of my mom. It was true though. No matter how serious the sickness was, no one deserves to be sick.

"I agree," He said, his mind elsewhere. He shocked me when he smiled and questioned me. "What's your name I never got that?"

I rolled my eyes. I mean, maybe if he wasn't such a jerk, he would have gotten my name. "Michelle, but everyone calls me Mitchie." I decided to tell him anyway.

"I like that name. Mitchie" He told me, smiling. "Shane," He spoke again causing me to laugh.

"I know. It's later you should go to sleep" I told him while I was turned around to get some pajamas. I went to the bathroom to quickly change into them.

"I guess I should go to my room?" I heard him ask after I snuggled into bed. I laughed before answering.

"No Brown wants you to stay here until you feel better, because you only have one bed in your room. I am in a single but there was an extra bed so that's why you are here. But sleep and feel better. Goodnight" I told him, curling into the covers more. I reached up to turn off the lamp.

"Alright," He said, turning off his lamp. "Goodnight, Mitchie." I heard his voice in the darkness.

"Night, Shane," I told him as I drifted to sleep. I knew that sleeping wasn't one of my favorite things, well not since the accident. Every once in awhile I would have dreams about my father. Dreams that seemed so real but at the same time I knew it could never happen. Dreams that would scare me to death and the same dreams that would only go away if someone held me.

"_Mitchie," I heard a breathy voice. I began to shake as I heard the familiar voice. You would think that after over a year, the sound of his voice would fade. It would be a distant memory of something that I once knew. _

"_What do you want?" I asked in a scared voice. I just wanted to be left alone. I didn't know how much of these dreams I could take. _

"_Mitchie, it's time," The voice said. He laughed mechanically causing me to shudder. _

"_No!" I screamed, falling to the floor. I brought my knees to my chest, holding them in place with my arms. _

I could feel myself being shaken. "Mitchie," I heard Shane frantically saying above me. I could feel the terrified tears coming out of my eyes.

"Shane," I whispered weakly to him. "Will you please just hold me?" I begged, moving over to make room for him.

"Mitchie, I…"

**What is going through Shane's mind? What will he say to Mitchie? Find out soon**

**-Kelsey and Kim**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Shane's Point of View**

"Mitchie I..." I paused and within that moment I realised what I had to too. Her face was streaked with tears, it wasn't sad, it was terrified. I had never been a position like this before. Her hand reaching my hands squeezing tight her head leaning over finding my side as if she was trying to curl into me, I knew what I had to do. I didn't bother finishing, what I was saying, I didn't even remember what it was.

I carefully lifted her body up as it was practically curled into me and sat on her bed laying her down beside me. She immediately curled up beside me her head on my chest her one arms drapes over my chest. Instinctively I wrapped my arms tight around her noticeable slim waist.

I stroked her back trying to calm her down. Tears were still streaming down her face and she was trembling in my arms. She was so warm, and I would regret this if I got more sick, or her sick but she needed me. I could tell, and she helped me but I know some reason that wasn't what really made me want to do this. Her eyes had been terrified, filled with pain, pain can cause miserable things I knew that as much as she did. I sighed as she started trembling hard.

"Mitchie, everything will be okay. I'm here, okay right here, I won't leave" I said what came to my mind in her ear softly now stroking her hair. There was also something about this that made it comfortable. In no way I felt awkward well holding her comforting her. I smiled as I snow feel her breath go even, her trembling body stop and lay peacefully in my arms.

She seemed so much like and angel. Something unreal but she was, and she was in my arm. She looked so much more like a woman then the trembling figure I helped just minutes ago. Talk about captivating. I don't know what it was about her, but form this moment I wanted to know her, and maybe it was stupid, but somewhere deep down inside, these last hours formed a connection. Even though I didn't know it was, it was something I wanted to figure out, something that could be nothing and maybe turn it into something.

I smiled watching her as she slept until my eyes became heavy and I was soon unable to keep them open. I felt myself fall into a peaceful slumber wrapped up beside a girl I don't know if I would ever understand. All I knew was for some reason, this would be probably the best sleep I've had since that night years ago, when she had left me.

I woke up the next morning sun streaking across my face. I smiled tightening my arms around the girl that lay where she had fallen asleep last night. I should've got up but I didn't I just curled back up and watched her sleep as the sun continued to shine through the window settling on her bed. I looked over to see the bed I had once been in covered by darkness. More sleep would've been nice but at this moment I know there was no other place I rather be.

I was almost back asleep when a shrill ringing rang through the cabin. I turned my head to see the camp phone and knowing it was brown removed my one arm and reached for it. I felt Mitchie curl closer so I tightened my one arm. "I'm still here" I whispered then clicked talk and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered quietly

"Shane" I heard Brown speak

"Yeah, Mitchie is still asleep, she had a rough night last night, a nightmare I think" I said

"Oh okay, well I just wanted to let her know that we thank her for her extra help with you last night, so she can have to day off, with pay, apparently she seems to need it as well" He said

"Alright I will tell her" I said ready to hang up

"Are you feeling better Shane, what happened yesterday" He asked and I sighed

"It's a long story, but I'm feeling better" I said

"Alright, I'll come by and see you soon" He said hanging up. I was really praying it wasn't soon because even thought it wasn't suggestive in any way he might not like that Mitchie was clinging to me in my arms like it was matter of life or death, but I had to say I didn't mind. I did however doubt that Brown would take it lightly.

I placed the phone back where it was and wrapped my free arm back around her as she started to stir. I saw her eyes flutter open looking at me with a slight smile on my face as she buried her face into my chest with a comfortable smile on her face her eyes closing then snapping open.

"I am so sorry" She said scrambling to sit up "I shouldn't have asked you and..." I interrupted her

"It's fine Mitchie. I don't mind it seemed like you needed someone, I know how that feels." I said calming her down loosening my grip from her waist

"Oh okay" She said still awkward "I have to get ready for work" She was getting up and I gently pulled her back down so she was sitting on the bed.

"Brown called, you get the day off with pay, since you took your night to help me" I said and she smiled slightly.

"Oh okay" She said quietly "Thanks again Shane" She said and I nodded

"It was no problem, you helped me there was no reason for me not to help you" I sated getting up and stretching walking over to the other bed sitting down the sun now lighting up the whole room. The bed over here did feel cold though, much colder then where I was currently.

It was now a couple our hours later and I was feeling better. We both had showers and had some breakfast that Mitchie got saying I was too sick to go outside and should say inside. I just thought of it as she wanted to keep me captive, I had to say I didn't mind, and I shouldn't have thought of it like that, but I couldn't stop it.

I was now dressed in a change of clothes Brown dropped off when she was getting breakfast. I stayed in the jeans and t-shirt not wanting a sweater, I wasn't that cold, maybe her body warmth, healed me. Again thinking of thoughts like that, have to stop. I was now sitting against the footboard of her bed. She was leaning against the pillows of the headboard as we sat across from each other. Our conversation had come so easily, talking about anything, nothing deep. I wasn't going to say anything deep I just wanted to know one thing, how she found me, so I guess this time was better than nothing.

"Mitchie" I said

"Yeah" She responded smiling at me as we both were

"How did you find me?" I asked and her eyes shifted before finding mine

"My locket fell off of my neck, something very dear to me." She said as I nodding. "I was crawling across the ground looking for it as the rain started falling again and I saw something shiny. I thought it was it so I tugged of it and then I saw it was attached to a hand, it wasn't my necklace." She said and I looked down to the bed on my left ring finger and nodded.

"Oh it was my ring" I said and she nodded

"Yeah, well then I just carried you here and you know the rest" She said

"Did you find your necklace?" then I noticed the heart shape pendant hanging from her neck and smiled. "Never mind" I said smiling and she laughed

"Yeah I did" She smiled playing with it and I rolled my eyes, why was this so easy? "Can I ask something if it's not prying?" She asked and I nodded for her to continue "What is the ring for, if you don't mind telling me" She said and I took breath, I didn't have to really go into detail, wouldn't be lying just shading the truth

"Oh, my mom gave it to me when I was younger, a symbol of her love, I don't know why I just always wore it this finger" I said and she took it smiling as a acceptable answer.

"That's nice, you must have been very special to her" she said

"I was, I am" I smiled sadly

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you" She said and I reassured it was fine

"It's okay, just a sore subject but I still love her, even if she left me" I said

"Alright" She said as she pulled a book onto her lap

"What's that?" I ask curious

"Sudoku" She said like it was the most normal thing in the world and I laughed

"Right, there not the easiest thing in the world" I concluded and she laughed again, I liked her laugh.

"Come here" She said moving to the one side she was on last night and patted the bed beside her. I moved over beside her sitting down looking at the puzzle my arm slung over the head board.

"Explain what is this, I am so confused" I said studying the page as she filled in numbers in the boxes.

I think I finally understood after about an hour of watching her do another one and explaining it. We then started to work on them together, apparently we were a good team. I noticed my arm and slipped and landed around her shoulder. I didn't remove it and even though I was hoping it went unnoticed but her it didn't but I don't think she minded as she leaned her head back against it a few times, seriously I did not purposely put it there, not that I hadn't thought about it though.

When I was finally bored of puzzles I just sat back and watched her in amazement as she went through many of them. I saw her iPod and reached for it putting on some music as it played out loud so we could listen to it. We finally decided that I should probably head back to my cabin and she said she had a few things to do I agreed.

We walked out of her cabin standing on the porch knowing I had to head to mine soon. We decided we would meet each other at the kitchen for dinner. She didn't want to eat by herself, and honestly I was hungry and I was not facing the mess hall. I was thankful as of know they were still in classes.

"Thank you Shane, again for last night" She said before I left

"It was no problem, was it a nightmare" I said and her body seemed to tighten, was she going to confine herself or lash out at me, that thought scared me.

"Yeah, I get them every once in a while" She said and I nodded

"Aright, well I will see you at the kitchen around 5:45?" I asked starting down the stairs.

"Alright bye Shane" She called

"See you Mitch" I said raising my hand as I wave then turned and started towards my cabin as I heard her door shut a few second later.

I arrived at my cabin and walked in throwing the clothes in my arms to the basket in the bathroom. I sat on my bed laying back closing my eyes as the sun gleamed down upon me. I wasn't planning on sleeping I didn't want to sleep I was more thinking about what was happening. This was the second day of camp, a day I spent most of it with Mitchie. An amazing young woman, who had secrets, that was obvious but she was captivating. I needed to know more about her that was so weird. After she broke my heart, and left me I never let anyone in, and even just telling her about the ring my mom gave me, had me breaking my walls.

There was something that seemed like she had experienced something like I had and I think that sense was why I was craving to know her. That sounds weird but it's true. She first met me and thought I was jerk then an hour ago we were sitting beside each other doing Sudoku puzzles, and a few hours before that I was holding her in my arms. We can't say we are Friends, maybe acquaintances. I opened my eyes letting the sun captivate my gaze, it was in the moment the sun shone upon me that I decided, if she liked her or not, I wanted get to know her, it probably wouldn't be love, I doubt it anyway. I was going to let her in and try to break down her walls, as well as mine. If I was ever going to love I had to start little, even if just finding a trust that could break down my walls, would give me hope. I know love might not come from this, that was me thinking crazy, but a good friendship would come from, maybe trust, maybe secrets revealed.

I had to say one thing that scared me the most about getting to know Mitchie. The secrets I would reveal to her, the secrets I might learn and how that could change everything. Secrets weren't the best things to learn, they can be, good , bad , dirty secrets. Everyone had them but what secrets would we be sharing, would everything just end up being bad, dirty little secrets we share, that can cause more complications, there was no going back though, I was jumping in head first, hoping I wouldn't drown, but this was the only way to know.

**A/N: Alright so cute fluffy moments of Smitchie I thought it was adorable and of course I am a romance writer so it was fluff. I thought it was cute and how they started talking. Now the last paragraph can mean so many things, things are coming in this story. Me and Kelsey don't even know exactly what each character is hiding, yet anyway. We really want to hear your reviews and we will update as soon as we can. Enjoy smitchie moments, for now at let's see what comes of Mitchie and Shane. REVIEW!**

**~Kim and Kelsey**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I closed the door and sit against my headboard looking out the cabin window watching his figure get smaller until it disappeared all together. I didn't know why I watched him or why my mind was consumed by that pop star but it was. It was confusing. I mean I helped him because it is what people do, and even though he might not seem "normal" because of his profession he was in.

I thought he was an insensitive, self-centered jerk but everything in the last 24 hours had definitely changed my perspective. Well maybe 12 hours the beginning of the 24 started with our fight but that was the past now. The thing that got me the most was that he held me during the night. I knew that was the only way the nightmares go away. I knew it was foolish to ask him thinking it was an obvious no but then again, jerks can surprise you. However of all jerks I thought could never surprise you was the one Shane Gray. But no he went and surprised me holding me all night, making me fell I mean WTF? Who is he and why was he so...nice?

The weirder part was how we spent the day. He was feeling better and only now did I remember I even had a nightmare last night. I still feel his arms around me and I smile. We weren't friends, hardly even acquaintances but I had to say I didn't mind. Did I mention when we were working on Sudoku he slung his arm around me? I mean I didn't say anything because it was comfortable and just I don't know felt right.

MY MIND IS GOING TO EXPLODE IN OVERDRIVE! I don't know why I am over thinking this like I over think anything and everything. I mean it meant nothing we were just being good people helping each other in need then again here I go over thinking again. Pop stars don't do this, yet surprise Shane Gray does. The worst part about all of this, I came for my mother and now my mind is consumed by Shane Flipping Shane Gray. I needed to clear it, focus on why I was here.

I got changed into shorts, sports bra, sneakers and tied my hair up as I excited the door my iPod strapped to my arm. I slipped the ear buds into my ears pressed play and let my feet pound against the pavement. I used to run to clear my mind, and with everything I haven't had time. Being here with my mom, Shane and just the fact that life is so complicated this seemed to be the only way to relax. Maybe the day off was what I needed to beat the pavement and paths with my feet. I finally began to feel at ease as my steps quickened as I turned onto another path running faster the confusion leaking into my feet freeing my body with ever step.

My body finally overheated slowed to a walking pace as I neared my cabin for the first time in the last hour. I felt a lot better. I pulled the ear buds from my ears smiling as I entered my cabin finally hit with the realization I was sweaty and felt completely repulsed. The only thing I hated about running, but then I would shower and it would be all good. I walked into the bathroom starting the water and stripping of my clothed and then letting the water clean my body off as it realized me, who knew getting so gross and sweaty was a way to relax, I needed to remember that. Being a girl my mind briefly travelled to a wrong place and I shook it off running my hands thru my dock curls letting the shampoo wash my hair.

After showering and getting clean and with towels wrapped around my body and one around my hair I made my way to the dresser and jammed my clothes into and decided what to wear. Deciding what to wear at camp? Weird I know but for some reason I wanted to look decent? Maybe it was the fact I was seeing Shane or just I don't know wanting to impress someone but no matter what I don't regret what I wear ever. It's not like I'm slutty or that I would even jump in bed with a guy but... oh my god here I am over thinking again...ugh!

I slipped on a pair of black jean shorts that ended at my lower thighs which I had to say made my legs look amazing if I do say so myself. I then put on a bright yellow top that ended just above my hips so it showed a little stomach when I raised my arms slightly. Honestly whatever I had a body I was going to show it, every girl does, I am conservative but I like to flaunt it when I can. I put my hair up in a messy bun and slip on black flip flops. I smiled adding some lip stick then leaving my cabin heading towards the kitchen where I was to meet Shane in 25 minutes. I turned away from where I usually walked and decided to make the walk longer, although I was excited to see Shane. It could be because we can talk, about anything stupid or not, maybe because I feel good about myself or just the company. I knew I had to enjoy this, starting tomorrow I made a commitment to work for my mom, get what I needed to keep her around and as much as people thought I needed to take care of myself my focus this summer was on my mom and when she was getting better, that was when I would focus on myself. I let those thoughts escape me as I

rounded to the kitchen, I would live tonight and then return back to reality tomorrow and I put those thought out of my just in time to let my face turn into a smile rounding the corner and seeing the jerk pop star himself looking so fine leaning against the railing. I am allowed to think he is hot. Anyways back to the night, of chilling and being real. I walked up leaning against the railing beside him facing the opposite way.

"Hey" I said casually

"Hi" he said turning so he was facing the way I was "How are you now?" He asked

"Good, starving you?" I asked as my stomach decided to make me aware that I was hungry

"Good, hungry as well let's grab some food then eat around the docks?" He asked

"Sounds great" I smiled pushing myself off the railing as I walk up the stairs to the kitchen and through the door as he followed.

We both got a plate full of food and a few friendly smiles from some of the staff I work with. They all hoped I feel better which I have no idea why, but I just thanked them and played along. With our BLT sandwiches and fries, we each slipped a bottle of water in between are arms and started towards the docks where the sun was slowly setting but there was still a lot of light.

We sat down upon the docks our plates beside us and our feet dangling over the edge. It was absolutely gorgeous and we just really sat eating in silence. I always found silence awkward but with Shane it with anything but, it was rather comfortable, as weird as that sounds.

"This place is amazing" I say after finishing my food

"It is I love being here to be honest, it's so surreal" He says smiling looking at him then facing the lake again

"I don't think I've ever seen the sunset much like this" I smiled

"It's one of a kind, over the camp rock lake that is for sure" He smiled

I stand up stretching "It is getting kind of dark, and we have to return our dishes, we should go" I said bending down to get out plate and I go to stand back up my footing slipped and screamed falling into the lake. I resurfaced and saw Shane trying to stifle a laugh but it didn't work. I glared at him.

"Touchy much" He teases with a grin and held out his hand as I grabbed it and he started to help me up but I was resisting but assured him I'm not.

"Is this water deep?" I asked

"12 feet here why" He asked

"You won't hit bottom" I say yanking his arm with all my might and laughed as his body fell through the surface.

I screamed when I felt his arms wraps around my body and pull me down until he brought both of us back into the surface. "You're an idiot, scare me half to death" I said splashing him with a mouthful of water

"You knew it was me" He rolled his eyes taking the splash with a smirk

"Whatever" I said swimming over to the dock "This water is actually nice" I said treading at the spot I was currently in

"It is, but my jeans are definitely making it difficult" He said getting over to where I was

"True, mines not bad, I think we should swim for a while" I said swimming away from the dock and away from him slightly

"Sounds good, we have to leave at dark, the dock lights aren't strong enough apparently, I always hated that rule but we still have a goof 45 minutes" He says hoisting himself onto the dock.

"Why are you on the dock" I asked confused until I saw him undoing his pants revealing music note boxers. I giggled slightly rolling my eyes and traveled my eyes to his face but not before watching his take of his shirt revealing a toned chest with amazing abs. Oh My God he is hot. My head screamed and I ducked under water getting my hair wet and averting my eyes and came back up and he looked at me.

"So I can actually move" he says lying is clothes in a pile and suddenly my shirt felts heavy. "Am I that ugly?" He asks as I avert my eyes as much as I can

"Not at all" I say in the best voice I could stand then swam towards the dock as he jumped in sending a few waves ripped through the lake, well where I was anyway. I got to the dock and hoisted myself up. My shorts were short so they didn't bother me but my tank top was weighing me down. I took it off revealing my bra which covered me, as much or slightly more than a bikini would. I smirked at him as he eyed me and dove in. It was almost empowering that he looked at me but I stopped thinking about that.

We pretty much just swam around in the water splashing each other. It was definitely flirting and we both knew that. Unfortunately I knew this had to end here, but it was definitely fun well it was lasting. It was finally almost fully dark when we decided to get out. We got out and gathered out clothed and our dishes. We emerged onto the camp grounds and to anyone it would've looked wrong. Thank god no-one saw us because just finished doing up his jeans and I was just pulling my shirt back on.

We walked towards the staff quarters. In silence but glancing at him a noticed he had a smile on his face as I did. "I will drop the dishes off, you need to change so you don't get sick again" I said and he agreed

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow?" he asked and I nodded as he made his way towards his cabin.

I made my way to my cabin and changed into loose sweats and a t-shirt and made my way to the kitchen dropping off the dishes and heading back getting into the shower. After I was done I brushed out my hair and changed into pyjama shorts and a tank top and sat on my bed. I was hoping there would be no night-mares tonight, I don't know what I do if there was. It was weird that the cabin felt lonely as I turned the light off. It was because last night Shane was there but I just shook it out of my head. Back to the real world, I thought as my eyes closed and I fell to sleep easily. The worst thing was it came back again and progressed.

"_Mitchie," I heard a breathy voice. I began to shake as I heard the familiar voice. You would think that after over a year, the sound of his voice would fade. It would be a distant memory of something that I once knew. _

"_What do you want?" I asked in a scared voice. I just wanted to be left alone. I didn't know how much of these dreams I could take. _

"_Mitchie, it's time," The voice said. He laughed mechanically causing me to shudder. _

"_No!" I screamed, falling to the floor. I brought my knees to my chest, holding them in place with my arms. _

"_You're time is up" The voice sad as I felt the cold of silver run against my shoulder._

"_NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed shuddering_

"_Oh spoke to loudly young one" I heard the voice say and as I felt the point slip closer to my shoulder I screamed._

I shot up into my bed before it got too far. That was the farthest a dream continued. If I didn't wake up I would've died in my dream. I couldn't stay in the bed. I scrambled out of the blankets falling to the ground trying to find my footing. I finally got to my feet my breath heavy and my tears falling constantly. I left the cabin the cold ear hitting me sending me into a fit of shivers. I only knew one place to go.

I ran across the grass getting weaker with fear but kept pushing. I stumbled on the grass ever now and then knowing it was late and not even bothering to take the path. I finally made it to the cabin and stumbled up the stairs and holding onto the side of it trembling and knocked on the door as I sunk to my knees.

I looked up when I heard the door open and saw a sleepy Shane looked down his arms widening in alarm.

"Mitchie" I heard his voice as he picked me up and I clung onto him tight.

"Hold me" I said shaky as he sat on his bed me still in his arms

"Always" He says snuggling me close the fear and exhaustion taking over as my body collapsed into his and into the darkness we called sleeping, at least I hope it was sleep and nothing else.

**A/N: Alright so this is Kim and I wrote this chapter as Kelsey was busy. Anyway she asked so I delivered. This is focusing on how Mitchie escaped for a night and determined to get back to the real world just once she enters the world of Shane Gray can she put it aside for her mother or have both. It also showed their relationship growing and apparently she can trust him to take care of her and she stumbled to his cabin in the middle of the night. See how it all plays out next chapter. We are both busy so it will hopefully be up next week, we are sure it will be worth the wait. Please review. :-)**

**~Kim and Kelsey**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Shane's Point of View**

I shot out of bed, when I heard a noise coming from the front door. From the time showing on my bedside alarm clock, I assumed it wasn't a friendly visit. I walked slowly to the front door, sleep still controlling me.

I opened the door, slightly afraid of who it could be. My eyes and arms widened in alarm as I watched Mitchie trembling on her knees. I bent down to pick her up, whispering her name as I did. My heart went out to her as she had a death grip on me.

"Hold me," She asked me as I sat her gently on the bed.

"Always," I told her, moving to fit my body with hers. I felt her collapse into my arms as her breathing evened out. Sleep was too far away from me as I stared at her. Even in the moonlight, I could tell that her dream told her past or at least part of it. I couldn't think of anything that this girl went through and that's what scared me the most. I've always heard that the damaged people were the strongest because they know what they can handle.

"What's your story, Mitchie?" I asked her. I felt my eyelids fall. I had to find out what her story was, but I didn't want to ask her. I wasn't one to press a subject, but I was too curious not to ask.

The next morning, I found Mitchie sound asleep, curled into my side. I smiled as I tried to shift slightly so I could go to the bathroom. I froze in my position when she dug her face further into my chest. I knew that I had to get up, especially because I had to get dressed. I figured that since we had a day off, we could go someplace. I was thinking that I could take her to the place that I went to think about things.

"Mitchie," I whispered into her ear while I rubbed her back lightly. When she groaned and snuggled her body further into mine, I decided that I had to shake her. "Mitchie, come one, you have to wake up." I told her. She rolled off of me, burying her head into the pillow. "Mitchie," I tried one more time.

"Go away," She groaned into the pillow. I laughed at her feeble attempts at pushing me off the bed. "I don't want to wake up just yet." She said, while sitting up.

"Mitchie, you are up." I stated the obvious. That little sarcastic statement earned me one of her famous glares. "Oh, Mitchie, come one. You know you can't stay mad at me." I gave her one of my famous 'charming' looks.

"You know that doesn't fool me." She giggled a little as I shot her a fake hurt look.

"You think I am trying to fool you?" I asked while trying to keep the smile from going on my face. She nodded and raised her eyebrow. "I am hurt that you would even think about that." I told her, unable to keep the smile under control.

"Uh huh, sure you are." I gave her a pointed look as I got up from the bed.

"Oh, get dressed; we are going for a walk." I winked at her as I left for the bathroom. I looked back on final time before I closed the door to see her still in the bed, shocked.

"Mitchie," I called as I waited for her at the cabin door. I fiddled with the change in my pocket as I waited for her. I didn't know why I was nervous.

"Coming," I heard her call. I smiled as I waited for her. I wanted to take her on the trail that became familiar to me. "Where are we going anyway?" I jumped as I heard her voice right beside me.

"Oh, I was going to take you on a walk. It's just to a place I went to when I was little." I smiled at her while I led her with my hand.

"Can I know where we are going exactly?" She asked, looking up at me through her eyelashes. I laughed at her attempt to try and get the answer out of me. I shook my head and watched her face fall. "Why not?" She whined.

"Because it is a surprised," I matched her tone. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Aw, you can't be mad." I told her, tugging on her arm a bit. She smiled and put her arms at her side.

"Fine, but you owe me." She gave in. I smiled as we continued to walk.

"So, am I ever going to get to know who was on the phone?" I asked, remembering the conversation.

"Um, so how are you?" She asked changing the subject. I sighed, knowing that it would take a little bit more convincing on my part.

"I'm good," I decided to drop the subject. We were too close to camp, so I didn't want to take the chance that she would turn back. If I said the wrong thing, then I might not get a chance to explain it. "What about you?" I asked, looking at her. I watched her turn her head towards me, squinting from the sun.

"I'm okay." She said, looking away. I knew that there was something that she wasn't telling me, but I didn't want to push it yet. "So, can I know where we are going?" She asked once again. I looked to my right to see her smiling sweetly at me.

"No, but don't worry we are almost there." I reassured her, moving a tree branch out of her way.

"After you," I told her. She laughed and gave me a little curtsy. "Just through those trees and over that hill." I told her, pointing to the trees.

"But that will take forever," She whined. I looked at her in disbelief as she continued. "My feet kind of hurt." She said in the same tone.

"Do you want a piggy back ride?" I asked her like a parent would ask a child.

"Please," she asked in a kid's voice. I laughed slightly as I bent down far enough for her to get on. "Thanks," she smiled as she jumped on my back. I laughed as I wished the walk would last forever.

"What do you think?" I asked her, settling her back onto her feet. She gasped.

**What did you think? Sorry it took so long xP. So, where is Mitchie and Shane at? Review to find out.**

**-Kelsey and Kim **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

"What do you think?" Shane asked before I could see it. When I did, I gasped out in shock when I saw the clearing. The waterfall, which normally would make me want to pee, now calmed my nerves. The flowers gave the clearing a distinctive smell. A smell that I would remember if I came across it again. The trees towered over the clearing like a canopy. It allowed the sun to shine in rays. The water at the end of the small waterfall produced a mini lake. The water was clear and it sparkled in the sunlight.

"It's beautiful," I said, turning around to face him. He chuckled at my shocked face.

"If I knew any better, I would say that you just got to meet me." I playfully hit his chest. He smirked cockily at me.

"Why would I want to meet a jerk?" I asked, matching his smirk. He had fake hurt written in his eyes.

"I'm hurt, Mitchie. I am not a jerk." I stuck my tongue out at him as he stayed into character. "Now you must take it back. You can either take it back willingly or I will force you to." He said, in triumph as he took a step closer to me.

I matched his step with one of my own. I leaned towards his face before whispering, "You have to catch me first." I took off running.

"Hey, not fair!" I heard him whine as he stayed in his spot. I turned around, sticking my tongue out to mock him.

"Life's not fair," I pointed out as I ran from him. I noticed that I started to lose speed, when I heard him behind me.

"Caught you," I shuddered as I heard his voice in my ear. I felt a pair of arms encircle my lower body. I felt Shane lose his footing bring me down with him. He must have spun because I landed on top of him. We both laughed as we got up. "Now I believe the deal was, I catch you, you take back your comment." He said in victory.

"Fine, you are not a jerk," I grumbled, pouting slightly.

"Now that wasn't too hard." He said, sitting on his butt beside me. "So, shall we talk?" He asked formally.

I laughed at his attempts, "We shall," I matched his tone. I put my legs straight out, crossing my ankles. I leaned back onto my arms allowing the sun to shine directly on my face. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I don't care, tell me about yourself." He asked, staring at my face.

"Well, my name's Mitchie." I started only to be cut off by his laugh. "I am 18, my mom's name is Connie Torres and my dad's was Steve Torres." I stopped when I noticed my slip up. I wished that he didn't catch on but of course he did. "I had a dog…"

"What do you mean; your dad's name was Steve? Did he get a name change or something?" He asked confused. I decided that telling him would probably be the best thing, in case of another slip up.

"No, he just…he died two years ago." I felt the tears swell up in my eyes as I thought back to my dad. "He was killed in a drunk-driving accident." I paused as I remember that night.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mom, when is dad coming home?" I ran down the stairs. I was dressed in my usual camisole and shorts for bed. Dad just went out to get the ice cream and such for the ice cream sundaes. _

"_He should be here any minute," She told me, smoothing out the hair sticking up. I smiled as she turned to the phone. "I bet that is him saying he forgot what type of toppings we wanted." _

"_He always forgets," I laughed and rolled my eyes as she answered the phone. _

"_Torres residents," My mom said cheerfully. I laughed at her attempts to be formal with him. I stopped as soon as her face drained of any color. I stood frozen in shock as she broke out in sobs._

"_Mitchie, your dad isn't coming home. He died tonight." She told me out of shock. I stood frozen in time. I didn't believe her at first, but when he didn't come home that night, I knew she wasn't lying._

_The next morning I ran into her room. I wanted to see my father in bed with her, just waking up. I wanted reality to be a dream just that one time. I wanted my father back._

_*End of Flashback*_

"I'm so sorry, Mitchie," Shane said sincerely. I looked at him, confused as to why he was saying sorry to a killer.

"Why are you sorry? It was all my fault! If I didn't want the special topping sauce, he would still be here." I screamed as tears fell freely. I felt myself being pulled into Shane's arms. He rocked us back and forth slightly as I whispered, 'It was my fault.'

"Sh, Mitch, it wasn't, okay?" He said after I calmed down. I nodded, knowing that I had to let go of the thought if I wanted to be free of the nightmare.

"He and I were close. We did everything together. He was actually the one that gave me the nickname Mitchie." I smiled as I remembered that day.

_*Flashback*_

"_Michelle," I heard my dad call. My five-year old self dropped the purple crayon that I was coloring Barney with. I was just getting good at coloring inside the lines, so I was coloring a special picture for him. _

_I did want him to come in here and see the picture "Coming," I yelled, running down the hall to fling myself into his arms. "Daddy," I squealed as he spun me in circles. This is usually how I greeted him at the door. _

"_And why weren't you at the door?" I giggled as he raised one eyebrow._

"_Daddy, I was coloring you a picture and you can't see it yet." I told him seriously. I was normally really giddy and carefree but today I wanted him to stay out of my room._

"_Can I just have one little peek?" He asked, holding his thumb and index finger close together when he said little. I shook my head. "What if I tickle you? Then could I take a peek." I giggled as he brought his hands near my tummy._

"_Daddy, please don't." I exclaimed as I broke out into fits of giggles. _

"_You know, Michelle doesn't fit you. You shouldn't be names something that a lot of other people are. I think I am going to call you Mitchie. It's unique and beautiful, kind of like you. What do you think? "I giggled as he tickled my stomach again "How do you like the name Mitchie?" He asked again when I didn't answer the first time. _

"_I like it," I giggled as I squeezed him in a hug._

"_No about that picture," He trailed off._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Wow, I didn't know that was how you got it." Shane rubbing my back soothingly. I smiled and nodded as everything came back to me. My dad was my hero.

"I remember everything about him. I remember how he used to smell after he took a shower. Or how he would always have hard tack candy in his truck. He would always pick me up on Fridays so we could go to the lake. It was the only day of the week that my mom worked over so we would go by ourselves. I missed almost everything about him." I admitted. It was true though, I missed him more than words could describe.

"What don't you miss about him?" Shane asked as he shifted me in his lap. I smiled sadly at him before fiddling with my fingers.

"His voice. I hear it a lot at night. Usually he is telling me that it is my time." I admitted, ashamed that an eighteen year old still had nightmares.

"So is that what your nightmares are about?" He asked. I could only nod as I thought he read my mind.

"Truth is that I only feel safe when I am being held by someone. But, for some reason, it just takes a touch from you and they are gone." I admitted sheepishly. I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks. "So tell me about your dad." I asked, wanting nothing more but to change the subject.

"Huh, my dad? My dad is a dick." He said truthfully.

"You shouldn't really talk about your dad like that. You never know when you are going to lose him." I pointed out. His eyes filled with regret and guilt.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that." He immediately took it back. "It's just that ever since the whole thing with my mom, he hasn't been himself. I will admit that I was always a mama's boy, but I still looked up to my dad. I was the little kid that wanted to marry someone like my mom and wanted to act like my dad." I smiled as it was the same for me. Well, I wanted to marry someone like my dad and be like my mom.

"What happened?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He chuckled at my puppy dog expression but continued.

"Long story short? He married a slut. But, before you say anything, she is a gold digger. Before her, my life was just bad. But after her, well, now it's horrible. I would almost put my life on it that if I wasn't famous, she would want my dad. Sometimes I blame my fame on everything. Even though, the issue with my mom was before I had my solid break, I still wonder what my life would be like." I noticed the glistening in his eyeballs.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, looking down. I didn't know that he had a burden to carry too. I mean with his mom and all. Truth was that I was afraid to ask about his mom. I didn't want him to snap at me if he hated her. "How did you find this place?" I asked, curious as to how anyone from camp would know about a place so far away.

"Mitchie, my uncle does own the camp." I heard him chuckle. I looked up through my eyelashes, studying his face. I noticed that his chin was a bit stubbly. I laughed as I though about what my mom always said about my dad's stubble. She would always refuse to kiss him if he forgot to shave a day. "What are you laughing about?" Shane gave me a funny look.

"Nothing," I lied, refusing to tell him the actual reason. "But, seriously, how did you find this place?" I asked again. I mean even though Brown is Shane's uncle, what made him want to come here?

"Someone very close to me brought me here once." He smiled, obviously remembering something. I felt a pang of hurt, but dismissed it when I realized why it was there.

"Will I ever get to meet this person?" I asked, wanting to meet her. Well I assumed it was a her.

"No, you can't meet her." Emotions flooded his eyes as he spoke. I was a little offended as to why I couldn't meet her.

"Oh, okay then." I blew it off like it was nothing. "So, what time is it?" I asked, knowing that I forgot my phone. I didn't want to carry it in my hand or my bra for that matter. The purple stretch shorts that I wore didn't have any pockets.

"It's almost five." He said like it was nothing before he realized the time. "Um, so do you want to head back?" He asked, standing up to brush the loose pieces of grass and such off of his pants.

"Sure," I took his hand. I followed in the same manner, laughing at the imprints of the grass. "I don't think the grass wanted to leave me." I joked. He laughed before placing his right hand on my lower back.

"Now can you walk, or do I have to give you another piggy back ride?" He joked. I glared at him before walking ahead of him. Of course my dramatic exit didn't go as well as planned. Turns out that walking beside of a trail, didn't end well. There was a small hole that I twisted my ankle in.

"Ouch," I muttered, trying standing back up.

"Mitchie, are you okay?" Shane asked, running to me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Just when we get back I'll have to ice it so it doesn't swell. It isn't broke or anything." I reassured both him and myself as I assessed the damage.

"No, you're not fine. Here I will carry you back." He stated, picking me up.

"Shane, seriously, I'll be fine." I said struggling to get out of his grip.

"Mitchie, you are by far the weirdest girl I have ever met." I stopped struggling as he walked.

"What do you mean?" I glared at him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Any other girl would love to be whisked off their feet by me." He smirked, his cocky attitude coming out.

"Jerk," I muttered again. I knew he heard me when I looked up to see him staring down with one eyebrow raised. I clung onto his shirt when he pretended he was going to drop me.

"See maybe you are like every other girl. You are just clutching at my skin." I decided to drop the subject. The walk back wasn't as long as I expected. Of course we were cut off my Brown smirking at us.

"Looks like we have finally found the missing instructors." Brown said, something gleaming in his eyes. I slid out of Shane's arms and back onto my feet.

"Well, thanks for the walk, but I must go to bed now." I said walking away with now rosy cheeks. I ignored the pain as I made my way back to my cabin.

**Okay, so how was this chapter? Now you know a little more into Shane's secret past. Oh, and you learn a little bit more about Mitchie's past. What will Brown say to Shane? How is Mitchie's ankle? The next chapter will be in Shane's point of view written by Kim. We are finally back to the way it should be alternating. But, anyway read and review please **

**-Kelsey and Kim**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Shane's Point of View**

When I saw Mitchie got to her cabin out of ear shot I looked at Brown and groaned "Really you had to show up now of all times?" I asked kind of pissed off

"Yes, I had to." He said

"Look I had the day off of teaching the one class I teach and Mitchie had off kitchen duty we were just gone for a walk, there is no harm in that" I said confident

"There is no arm in that, but by the sight of it you are more than just off for a walk" He said winking and that pissed me off

"She hurt her ankle, and could barely walk" I defended myself

"Sure, you say that. You were mad when I interrupted" He said "You like her Shane maybe you will find your love well you are here" he said laughing and I groaned

"Whatever it's just the reason I came here I never said it would happen"

"Because you didn't think it could. I saw you carry her into your cabin last night, you don't do that Shane you care" He said

"I'm a friend"

"You want to be more right? Shane likes Mitchie"

"Shut up Uncle Brown you are such a 2 grader" I said rolling my eyes

"Fine fine, but Shane you have to teach your class the rest of the week and camp as well as Mitchie as to work, remember that" he said seriously

"I know I will and yes I know this is her job, we got that far and I'm not going to take her from her job, surprisingly she likes it" I said smiling thinking of Mitchie

"Your thinking about her I see the smile. Anyway you will both do your jobs and you remember why you came here. To find love and you won't if you don't do anything social"

"I have been social"

"With Mitchie, and she might be your love but if you insist you are just friend's that isn't happening so tonight the movie in the theatre and tomorrow you will start attending breakfast and dinner in the mess hall you can have lunch with Mitchie but that's it got it?" he said and I groaned

"The girls will swallow me whole" I said

"The risk I am willing to take. Be there Shane, I don't want to have to say you are not trying at all when your dad calls" Brown said

"He calls?" I asked

"To make sure you are behaving and not wanting to go back home" he said apologetically

"Anywhere but there is better" I said matter-of-factly

"Alright then I will see you in the theatre" he said "Bye Shane" He said walking away I just sighed and starting walking.

Hungry as it was dinner time I grabbed some food from the kitchen and headed towards my cabin. I got there and ate some of the food and got changed into warmer clothes for the night. I don't like Brown right now I did not want to go this movie. I slipped on a pair of jeans a shirt and slipped on a zip-up hoodie. The chance of me being spotted was very good, this would be fun.

It was getting darker and I know it would start when it was slightly dark outside. I grabbed the plate with the extra food I got and left my cabin walking a familiar path and stopped outside a dimly lit cabin. I knocked on the door and waited until someone said come in.

I walked in "Hey Mitchie" I smiled seeing her laying in bed with ice on your ankle

"Hi Shane" she said a slight smile on her face

I walked over and sat beside her on her bad "I brought you food are you okay?" I asked worried

"I think so, I am waiting for the doctor to check it, he should be here soon and thanks, I was hungry" She smiled setting the food on her lap and started to eat as I sat beside her purposefully putting my arm around her shoulders this time.

Soon the doctor checked her ankle. Fortunately it was just sprained, she would be able to stand and work on it, thank god. If I would've injured it my uncle would have killed me. When the doctor left I locked the door and sat back beside her as she leant her ahead against my chest.

"You okay?" I asked really comfortable at the moment

"Yeah, I just need to make sure I can work" she said and I nodded

"You will you just can't be on it 24/7 alright, promise me" I said smiling trying to lighten the mood. It worked because she laughed and rolled her eyes

"Yeah boss" She said and I hit her arm playfully

"Good" I confirmed and then we both laughed

"So what are you doing out of your cabin at night, what if people see you, fan girls" She said and I sighed

"I wanted to bring you food because I know your ankle is sore, and that was confirmed" He said

"Oh well thank you" she said smiling

"I was suppose to go this movie tonight, but I think I'm going to stay here instead" I said

"Sure I don't mind, you're rather comfortable" she said closing her eyes leaning against me "And suppose to go to a movie?

"Yeah Brown freaked out that I wasn't being social, so a movie but I'll go to breakfast tomorrow, since you will be working" I said sighing

"I have breaks" She said like the most obvious thing in the world "I do have to work though" She said

"Yeah I know and I will let you" I said and she smiled

"Thank you" She said yawning I pulled her closer with my one arm and she curled her head into my chest

"You're tired Mitchie, it's early but go to sleep" I said

"You sure" She asked and I laughed

"Yup" I said and before I was able to say anything else I felt her breath fall even and she was asleep. She was gorgeous sleeping and in this position I would be staying here for the night, not that I minded to be completely honest, I was being truthful when I said I like her.

I reached over and turned off the bedside light the moon starting to shine through the lace curtains of the cabin. I moved a little so I could slide a little under the blankets. I moved to my side and she curled into my body her head asleep against my chest my one arm firmly around her shoulders and I remember what she said today about the nightmares, I was holding her and I doubt they would come. I smiled knowing I liked her. It was true but it couldn't be love I didn't feel it that way but I did like her. I started to feel sleepy so I wrapped my arm around her securely like I was hugging her. I kissed her forehead too and don't ask why.

"Goodnight Mitch, sweet dreams" I said as I laid my head on the pillow holding her close contently I closed my eyes and let myself drift to sleep. Friend could cuddle there was nothing wrong with this, and I did like her. I smiled at the thought of her in my arms and the fact that she was, was even more amazing and I drifted off into an amazing sleep, and nothing could ruin this moment.

I woke up to the light streaming through the window and a knock on the door. I sighed unwrapping myself from Mitchie standing up. Who would be waking her up at 7:00, oh no please this could be bad. I saw her stir and open her eyes smiling at me. I put my finger to my mouth and she nodded closing her eyes pretending to sleep. I walked over to the door and unlocked it revealing myself to a now surprised looking Brown, but I knew he would be slightly angry.

"Hi, Uncle Brown" I said sounding innocent knowing Mitchie was awake "What's up?"

"Not even asking. Why are you here to begin with and I came to see Mitchie, I heard her ankle was sprained"

"I told you that, and I came to bring her dinner and I just fell asleep listening to music last night, in the other bed it's fine" I said pretending to be sleepy, I prayed he believed me and I looked back "and she is asleep so you probably don't want to wake her" I said matter-of-factly

"Sure Shane, you ditched last night, but not today, you know what she would say about that, and not Mitchie," He said and I sighed, he had to bring her up to get me to do what he wanted but to be honest it did always work. I sighed closing the door when he walked away.

I walked over to the door and sat down when she opened her eyes "Hi" She said smiling

"Hi" I said tickling her

"Stop" She said breaking into a fit of giggle and I smiled as she laughed. God I really did like her but there was no harm in friendly flirting

"Nope never" I said laughing as I kind of rolled on top of her tickling her

"Shane Gray is the best rock star ever" She said and I lightened a littler

"He's sexy too" He said and I stopped kind of shocked, I saw her blush. She pushed me off, "to everyone but me" She said trying to cover but I rolled my eyes

"Thanks" I said smiling and she poked my eyes "Don't flatter yourself" She said sitting up and I rolled my eyes "Thanks for lying to Brown" She said and I nodded

"Its fine but you need to get ready for work and I need to get ready to get swallowed alive, I will see you later?" I asked

"You better, I will get you back Shane" She said standing up and moving slowly but her ankle was holding up.

"Alright bye and I'm glad you had no night mares" I smile going to the door

"Thanks for that" She smiled and I nodded putting my hand up as a wave and she waved slightly walking into the bathroom as I left the cabin. Breakfast would be interesting but I would get to see Mitchie after, I guess you go through pain to get to the good part, well not really but today I would, I guess, I didn't really want to complain though.

I got ready and finally made my way to the mess-hall. I walked in and the few people that were already there looked up and when I started to get food they thankfully just turned back to their food, books and friends or whatever they were doing, although I did notice most of them were guys, you looked disheveled and just out of bed, like most guys. I got my food at sat down at an empty table starting to eat my breakfast.

"Shane!" I heard a squeal and turned to see the "queen bee", fake blonde, Annabelle walk up to me sitting beside me

GREAT! She sat beside me putting her one arm around my shoulder and I shrugged it off hoping she would get the hint but she put her hand on my thigh. That was crossing a line. I moved over and put my hand on her hip keeping her at a safe distance. I rolled my eyes thinking she is pathetic. Soon my table is surrounded with people asking me questions and somehow people sat around me and I was next to Annabelle, great thanks for personal space.

I ate my breakfast trying not to talk except when absolutely necessary just to shut-up the people who would not shut up at all it was driving me insane. I looked over people and saw Brown walk in his eyes locked on mine. I instantly glared at him and he just smirked and walked away. Right because I would fall in love or find love with people who barely let me breathe. I found my eyes looking on the swinging kitchen door longing to be in their eating with Mitchie. She said I was a person and I said I was a rock star but she was right. I was a person and I need my space and don't want to be treated like this. I sighed, wanting their classes to start, and no-one would really know how badly I wanted to be in that kitchen away from... all these campers, and to call them fans was an understatement. Literally, they were insane and it slightly frightened me. I wanted to scream but that would be great headlines so being me I just bit my tongue and kept control although it was hard, I needed the class bell to ring as if on cue it did. Thank god, I sat there in silence sipping my juice as the rest of the campers disappeared, never again and I was sure to make Brown well aware of that, first I wanted to see the sunshine of my day, a Miss. Mitchie Torres.

I walk into the kitchen and smile seeing here there, actually sitting, which was good cutting vegetables. She was gorgeous, always. Her hair tied up in normal clothed and just yeah anyways. "Hey you" I say smiling standing beside her

"Hi" She said not looking up from the vegetables

"How are you?" I asked

"Fine, look Shane I need to work so you should leave" she said and I was taken aback

"Sorry I just wanted to say hi, maybe go for a quick walk, you said you had breaks?" I asked

"I do, but I don't want to take one to go for a walk with you and I need to do all this so I can take my lunch on time" She said continuing to cutting vegetables

"Well lunch then?" I ask

"Look you are a rock star and I don't care. Sure you can be nice but you are who they see you as. I am in some fantasy land seeing you and no-one cares so go be the rock star and be here for your abilities I need to work" She said taking the vegetables to the pot on the stove

"What are you talking about, I am just a person, and I don't want them all over me."

'"Shane, you are Shane Gray the rock star, be that person, I need to work" she said fiercely I was about to say something before she interrupted "JUST LEAVE!" She practically screamed looking ready to freak out. I sighed so confused and kind of upset. I walked out of the screen door stunned I didn't know what to do. I left the kitchen and went to the only place I knew I could be me, 100 percent. I walked through the wooded path and got to the cabin. I walked in sitting on the bed after turning on the light and just curled my knees to my chest like I never do. For some reason I broke down laying my head in my knees as tears silently fell. I felt like such a girl and I have no idea why it affected me so much, but she was my sunshine to the day. She made camp rock more beautiful and she made it fun, why was she mad at me? She said I was here for my ability, oh how wrong she was. I sigh leaning my head against the wall now. Looking at my favourite picture of the two of us on the wall I knew what I had to do. I had to tell her why I was here, and I would do exact that.

I eventually sat up and left the cabin heading back to main camp grounds and I was going to see Brown and telling him I was never doing that again. I sighed getting to his cabin and knock then go straight in. I see him sitting at his desk and he rolls his eyes as if saying of course as I close the door.

"Go ahead" He said and I started my complaints not even bothering to take a breath when I began.

"That was insane I was surrounded it sucked Brown I will not being doing that again and Mitchie freaked out because I am a rock star but I am a person and I want to be treated like that maybe I am a celebrity instructor and I want to eat with the other employees at our headquarters or the kitchen because I am never going through the torture again and you can't make me that was hell I am being social just not with campers and now I know why staff aren't so star struck please don't make me go through more hell as trying to find love isn't hard enough" I said stopping and finally breathing as he just stares at me.

He sighs then talks "Alright fine, but you will come to a jam to listen but you don't have to be in the crowd but I will want to see you there. You will not ditch the jam like you did the movie got it?" He asked and I nodded

"Fine I guess that is fair" He said

"Now go I need to work, and something will go right with Mitchie if it's meant to be" he said and I just walked out. I had an idea and I needed help I walked over near the kitchen and saw one of the head chefs and walked over to them.

It was finally 6:30 and I just finished getting back from the clearing. I had to set something up. I was kidnapping Mitchie tonight if she liked it or not. I really needed to show her something and tell her the real reason I was here. I changed and put on a sweater. Dinner was almost over for the campers so I walked into the Kitchen and asked the main chef I talked to earlier where Mitchie was and apparently she was done so I went to her cabin knocking on the door. She soon answered and sighed.

Even though she wasn't thrilled she was gorgeous in a pair of shorts a t-shirts and a warm sweater good she was ready for the night. "What do you want?"

"I need to show you something and tell you something" I said "come" I motioned

"Nope" she said "Goodnight Shane"

"WAIT" I said and she stopped

"What now?"

"You are coming with me" I said picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder. She kicked her legs and hit my back well I start retreating to the path that lead to the clearing. I had a flashlight on my belt loop that lit up the path. She did not like this, but I needed to clear this up and like I said I would kidnap her if I had too, and I knew she didn't know the direct way back so now she was mine and going to hear me out.

We finally got to the clearing and I convinced her to sit on the blanket I set out that also had a gorgeous, delicious looking picnic. We also had a couple of fake candles the lit it up although the moon was quite bright. I got another blanket and wrapped it up around us, it was pretty big, and so we wouldn't be cold.

"This is romantic and all but why did you bring me here Shane to woo me" She asked

"No, I don't know why you thought that. What you said to me today, about being here because my abilities bothered me. The press thinks I am here and obviously so does everyone else but that is not the reason. I want you to know because I can trust you and I want you to know I liked our friendship or whatever it was and what the time so you should know the real reason why I am here at camp rock."

"Well why it's not like you would chose it being a rock star"

"Stop acting fake I am being real here, I thought you were better than them so let me talk and don't judge I don't judge you like yesterday when you told me what happened all I did was hold you and make you feel better so come back to the real world and listen to me this time" I said serious

"Alright, sorry go ahead why are you here Shane Gray?" She said

I took a deep breath and I didn't know how she would take this. "I am here to find love" I said and I looked up at her as her eyes went wide and her face turned into utter confusion that was the moment I know I had a lot of explaining to do.

**A/N: So originally I was going to write the whole conversation but this chapter was getting to long over 3500 words so yeah I ended it here. Kelsey will be picking it up, what does he actually tell her, how far does he reveal his secrets? Find out next chapter and how exactly does she react to that news, wasn't the picnic idea romantic. Review and Kelsey will up date soon.**

**~Kim and Kelsey**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

"I am here to find love" I widened my eyes as soon as this came out of his mouth. I mean what did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows as I waited for him to answer. Why would he be sent to Camp Rock just for love? I mean the musical camp and he was here for love. It just didn't make sense to me.

"I was sent here to try and reconnect with my past." He kept saying bits and pieces of the truth and it was beginning to annoy me. "Apparently I am incapable of love." He put air quotes around the word 'love'.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Why would you come to Camp Rock for 'love'?" I repeated his actions and put my own set of air quotes around 'love'.

He held his hand up to stop my rant. "Mitchie, let me tell you the whole story before you start asking questions, okay?" I nodded and waited for him to continue. "You see, I loved someone that let me down." He began again. I could tell he was at a loss for words. I sat there patiently as I waited for him to collect his thoughts. "Do you remember the story that I told you in the clearing?" He asked, finally deciding on how to take this.

"The one about your dad?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"Yeah, that one. You see when he married that whore, he pretty much forgot about me. He moved out of my childhood home, taking me with him." He looked up at me. Guilt rushed through my veins as I saw the look on his face. I sat there and judge him like he did me. "He moved us to a small two bedroom house. I hated everything about it. I hated how it was located in a different school district." He paused a minute as anger took over his face.

"Do you know what I hated most?" He looked at me. I shook my head in hopes that he would continue. "I hated how he was ashamed of me. He always hid me away from the public view. The only reason he stopped was because he found out I could sing." I stared at him in shock. I guess I really didn't know what type of burden he was carrying.

"When I was fourteen, my stepmother had my little brother, Bryan." He paused again. I knew that this was probably hard for him. "Bryan was the apple of their eyes. When they found out my step mom was pregnant, they began to renovate the house. They made a room in the back of the house for me and gave Bryan my room. They claimed that he needed to be closer to him in case he needed anything. At first, I was ecstatic to have a room where I could do anything. I mean, it's every fourteen year olds dream."

He looked me in the eyes. "Bryan was three when I was first discovered. Nate and Jason absolutely adored him. I mean, I loved him and I did everything humanly possible for him, but, I was jealous of him. He had everything that I could only wish for. He had caring parents, he had someone to look up to, and he got everything he ever wanted. Up until my eighteenth birthday, every paycheck of mine went to them. The day I turned eighteen, I packed everything that was important and left. They tried to stop me seeing as their money supply was me. The only person that actually convinced me to stay was Bryan. I couldn't leave him with no money or anything."

I looked at him, still curious as to why this had anything to do with finding love. "But what does this have to do with finding love?" I had to interrupt him. Yeah, he had a tough life, but what did that have to do with finding love?

"I'm not finished yet." His voice softened a bit. "Ever since I was let down, I have had this wall built up around my heart. It's not that I don't want to love; it's just that I can't feel it. My dad thinks that here I can find her again and maybe have some 'emotions toward other people'. I personally don't think that it will help." He finished with a sigh.

"You had no problem being all lovey with Annabelle today at breakfast." I snapped as remembered the scene the two made in the mess hall.

"You thought that I wanted to be that close to her?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded my head as if it was obvious. "Mitchie," He sighed taking my hand in his. "She came over to me. To be honest, I didn't even want to be in the mess hall with the campers. I wanted to either be in the kitchen, helping you, or with the other counselors."

"Why did you have to eat in the mess hall?" I asked. This boy was confusing me a lot today.

"Brown's idea. He seems to be under the impression that I am being antisocial or something like that." He said waving his hand like he was dismissing the thought.

"No," I joked and I widened my eyes to add to the effect. We both simultaneously started laughing. "I have no idea where he would have gotten that from." I added as he fake a hurt expression on his face.

"I am talking to you, aren't I?" He asked and I just stuck my tongue out at him. "It's getting late, maybe we should head back." He said in disappointment.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said matching his tone. It felt great to have someone to talk to sometimes. "Can you help me up?" I asked and held out a hand. My ankle was still a little sore, so I didn't want to make it worse by straining it.

"Sure," He smiled and held out his hand for me to grasp. "Do you need help walking back too?" He asked completely serious. I shook my head but immediately changed my mind when I put pressure on it.

"Please?" I asked and he swung his arm around my waist. I placed my arm gently around the back of his neck. He walked slowly back with me as he didn't want me to strain my ankle anymore than I absolutely had to.

"Here you are," He said as he opened the cabin door. I smiled and removed my arm from around him.

"Thanks," I smiled and craned my neck so I could kiss his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," I told him and walked into my cabin.

**Okay, so know we know the reason why Shane was sent there. But, we still don't know who 'her' is. Read and Review please **

**-Kelsey and Kim**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Shane's Point of View**

I felt like an idiot just standing there in front of her door with a stupid smile on my face. I knew I was starting to like her, well I do like her there was no way in denying that. Her lips still lingered on my cheek. I finally realized I should head to my cabin. I smiled staring at her door for another second before turning around and descending the stairs heading towards my cabin. The smile however was still plastered upon my face.

I dropped off the picnic basket full of stuff to the kitchen where the night staff was starting to work. I thanked the head chef who was leaving for the night. I then made my way out of the kitchen and decided to go for a quick walk around the docks. I made my way along the docks the moon now shinning down across the lake making it shimmer it gorgeousness. I smiled standing at the end of the docks smiling and thinking. It was where Mitchie and I went swimming but it just felt so much more than that. I sighed looking up into the stars.

"Is this love?" I asked expecting no answer so I jumped back when I voice returned

"What is love?" I whipped my head around to see Annabelle and I turned around rolling my eyes silently groaning

"Nothing Annabelle, you have to go to your cabin or you are going to get in trouble" I said facing her putting on a fake smile

"I won't get in trouble I'm with an instructor" She smiled sweetly and I wanted to scream

"You aren't because I was just leaving I need some sleep as well. Goodnight" I said starting to walk away and past her when she caught my hand. My head kept telling me to stay calm but I was extremely pissed off, the only girl I would hold hands with recently is Mitchie and I'm going to keep it this way.

"What Annabelle?" I asked pulling my hand away

"Why are you running away? I know you are attracted to me." She said

"Actually I'm not Annabelle, find someone else who will fall for your facade, I am not helping your career or falling for your 'Sweetness'." I said calming "Goodnight" I said and walked away laughing silently as I heard her scream stamping her foot "You are past curfew" I shouted when I was at the end of the docks then headed towards my cabin. I took the long way that made me past the slightly dimmed lit cabin known as Mitchie's. I soon saw the light go out and smiles knowing she was going to sleep.

I arrived at my cabin and walked into the bathroom to wash my face. I looked into the mirror ruffling up my hair. I needed a shower in the morning. I was about to splash water on my face when I let the water fall from my hand spotting something on my cheek. I really felt like a girl when I raised my hand and rubbed my thumb across my cheek where there was a small tinge of pink where Mitchie had kissed me. I looked at my thumb as some of her lips gloss stained my cheek. This was ridiculous I am such a girl. I rolled my eyes at myself knowing I really did feel for her as I splashed my face with water clearing my mind but still smiling.

I stripped of my clothes and slipped on a pair of boxers and plaid pyjamas pants. I climbed into my bed this cabin really lonely to where I spent the night last night. I smiled thinking about the beauty sleeping soundly in her room which brought me to a deep sleep where pictures of her flash through my mind. I definitely liked her, not even a chance of denying that now.

I woke up around 7:30 and decided to get ready for the day I had to teach my class at 10:00 I was glad Annabelle wasn't in it though. I got up and showered then got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a red top that had model splashed across it in black letters. Let's just say I needed to do wash soon. I laughed at myself and walked out of my cabin heading towards the kitchen. In front of me a few feet I see Mitchie heading in the same direction. I quietly sneak up behind her and cover her eyes.

"Late for work" I said in her ears and she laughed

"Hi Shane and no I don't work until 5 for dinner tonight but then I work until 10" She said and I nodded

"Ah I see, so the day off, that will be nice, where are you heading?" I asked

"The kitchen to eat, I guess you are as well" She said rolling her eyes

"Yeah of course, I got excused from the mess hall for the rest of the camp" I said nudging her side

"That's good" She laughed

"I have to teach my dance class at 10:00 but I'm done at 11 want to grab some lunch and hang out for the afternoon" I asked

"Sure I know what we should do, but I am not telling you until later, you might bail" She said winking

"Whatever, I can do anything, I'm up to challenges" I said as we walked into the kitchen grabbing breakfast

"Sure that's what you say now" She said

We brought our breakfast to the staff's lounge and sat down eating with music on the background. We stayed there until 9:30. I decided I should go get changed for dance and then bring the dishes back. We then separated and decided we would meet at the kitchen doors at 11:30.

After my dance class were thankfully no fan girls ran after me or asked me ridiculous questions I made my way back to the cabin where I again had another shower since I felt sweaty and gross and I had no idea what I was doing with Mitchie. I met up with her at the kitchen and we had lunch and around 12 we left the kitchen and started walking along a grass path near that lead to Brown's cabin and passed, what were we doing. She tied up her long brown hair while we were walking. I then took her hand as we kept walking and she kept walking past Brown's cabin and stopped near the barn, I knew it was here and they he had horses, but, OH HELL NO, I am not riding a horse.

"What are we doing Mitchie?" I asked as we walked into the stable.

"Well I had to see Brown when I first started and he was out here when I came to see him so he let me see the horses"

"Okay so are we feeding them or something?" I asked and she laughs pushing me playfully

"No he said if I knew how I could take one for a ride, so we are going riding" She said and my eyes went wide

"Definitely not" I said

"I thought you were up for a challenge" She said winking

"I am but I have no idea how to ride a horse" I said

"It's not hard" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I suppose you know how to ride?" I asked

"Yeah every year since I was 10 until my dad passed away I went to riding camp for 2 weeks in the summer, come on you will do fine" She said

"I can't" I said sternly

"Yes you can, if it will make you better, we can ride the same horse" She said grabbing a saddle "Now help me get this on" She said

"Fine" I agreed reluctantly attaching the saddle to my Uncles black horse names Buck. He better not buck!

"Crap he only has one set of stirrups" She said and I thought I got off the hook

"What is that?" I asked

"The foot holes where your feet go when you're riding, but you can ride without them. Do you want to use them?"

"No if I am falling I am not having my feet stuck in these things"

"Alright we are ready get on using the stirrups" She said I got on and swung my one leg over sitting at the back of the saddle.

"Alright" She said getting on sitting in front of me holding on to the reigns. "Ready" She asked

"As I will ever be" I said wrapping my arms carefully around her waist as she giggled then walked the horse out of the cabin and along the path Brown had behind his barn for the horses.

"This feel really weird" I said "But it is beautiful, seeing a view like this"

"It is" She smiled leaning a little back into me the horses just walking at a good pace.

We soon entered a clearing and then a recognized it. "Wait it's the clearing we came to just from the other side" I said looking at her

"I guess we rode long and it leads all the way around" She smiled

"Wow" I said smiling seeing the clearing from this direction it was almost more beautiful.

"Let's stop for a bit" She said "get down first"

I climbed down then she went to get down when we one foot got caught in the stirrups. I left when she pulled hard but then she fell into me as I wrapped my arms around her waist but ended up falling landing on top of me and we both burst out laughing.

"You are clumsy" I said sitting up as she rolled off of me

"Whatever" She said pushing me back onto my back as she laid down looking at the sky

"This is relaxing" I said smiling

"It is I love riding and just staring into the sky" She said and I took her hand as she leaned closer to me her head resting on my shoulder still looking at the sky as Buck grazed along the grass.

We must have laid there for about an hour when we finally decided we should go. I squeezed her hand deciding we should go back "We should go you have to work in 2 hours" I said and she nodded

"Alright" I she said and we got back on buck, which was now at the far end of the clearing, were we usually entered from.

"Let's go" I said "I think I like riding"

"Hang on" She said and I laughed wrapping my arms carefully around her waist "Let's go buck" she sad and hit the reigns a little and he started galloping slightly fast

"Mitchie, stop" I said

"You are such a scared little boy calm down we are safe" She said and I just rolled my eyes. I had to say I loved holding onto her waist though.

"Fine" I said and then she slowed down when we got back onto the path as he just walked. She then let go of the reigns and just let buck walk. She held my hands that were on her sides and just leaned into me as buck headed back towards the barn.

"I'm glad you made me do this Mitch, it was really fun" I said kissing her temple and she giggled

"First of all you are welcome but second Mitch?" She asked

"Sorry it if just short for Mitchie, as Mitchie is short for Michelle."

"No it's fine, you can call me that I like it" She smiled

"Alright Mitch, well maybe you should take the reins again we are near the barn" I said and kissed her cheek as she smiled and led buck back into the barn.

We then took of the saddles and brushed him making sure he was happy and gave him a couple of carrots letting him back into his stable. We then left realizing we had 45 minutes so we just locked hands and went for a walk around the docks and started to the kitchen. We arrived out back when it was 10 to 5.

"I guess I should go" She said

"Yeah I had lots of fun today" I said smiling

"Me too, I will see you tomorrow night, I was going to go to the jam then maybe we could hang out" She asked

"Yeah I have to go to a jam so it sounds good" I smiled

"Alright see you tomorrow" She said kissing my cheek about to leave her hand

"See you tomorrow" I said kissing her cheek back "Bye" I said letting her hand go

"Bye" She said smiling and walking into the kitchen. This was bad I definitely liked her, I'm so glad Brown wasn't here. I spoke too soon though because I turned to see brown smirking

"Hi Uncle Brown" I said innocently

"Hi Shane, having fun with Mitchie I see" he said and I rolled my eyes

"Whatever, you know I like her we are friends a friendly kiss on the cheek does no harm" He said

"Of course not, you're are 'just friends'" He said using air quotes

"Yeah Brown I know what you're thinking and no not happening, yet anyway. I am going to the jam tomorrow but I'm going to go to the cabin before dinner" I said

"Alright, oh and did you have fun with buck" He asked

"Or course you would know. Yeah it was fun. Bye Uncle Brown" I said starting to walk away

"You know maybe you could find what you're looking for" He said

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN" I called leaving to my cabin as I got out of his ear shot.

It couldn't I mean. I don't even know what love feels like any more. I mean maybe eventually but I don't think it would be Mitchie even though I do like her, a lot. I am so confused. I decided as I got to my cabin. I grabbed a note books and pen and headed down to the docks. I wanted to write a song, and I would be lying if I said Mitchie wasn't my inspiration. The whole thing that was really in my mind though was what I knew Brown what was thinking. Maybe I would find love here and there was possibility it could be Mitchie. Would it be possible to keep hell I don't even know if I do love her. I guess I will have to wait but I knew there was a possibility.

**A/N: So he likes her no doubt about that. The horseback riding was cute, thank you Kelsey for helping with that idea. Anyways I hope you will like it. There is a deep conversation in the next chapter Kelsey is writing. Then we get into good things, liking finding out who 'her' is. Don't get to excited it isn't the next chapter but probably chapter 17 so review and let us know what you think.**

**~Kim and Kelsey**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I jumped as soon as I heard the clattering of pots and pans. "I'm alright," I heard a voice that I had grown way to comfortable with.

"Are you okay?" I called as I dropped the potato down in the water as I went to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine," He said as he pushed himself up off of the ground. "Stupid pots," he grumbled and then looked at me. "So, are you planning to go to the jam tonight?" He winked and tried to lean on the metal tray beside of him. He forgot to notice that the cart had wheels and began to fall.

"Be careful," I told him as I reached out a hand to steady him. He smiled at me once he regained his footing.

"So, are you going to the jam?" He asked again. I looked back at the work that needed to be done.

"I don't think I can. I still have to make the cookies and I was going to try and make funnel cakes." I said as I looked back at him. "I'm sorry," I told him sadly.

"How about I help? Why don't we make funnel cakes for the next jam? I could talk Uncle Brown into letting me skip it to help." He said as he walked over to the cabinets. "So what all do we need for cookies?" He asked and shifted through the ingredients in the top cabinet.

"Shane, I already have everything out." I said, pointing over to the counter with everything already out.

"Oh okay," He said walking over to the counter. "Aren't you coming to help?" He asked, raising one eyebrow when I didn't move.

"Nah, I think I'll just let you do it." I teased him. I walked closer to him and picked up the bag of flour.

"Not fair," He pouted. I laughed at his baby voice. "You have to help," He tried when I shook my head. "Okay, either you help willingly or I will force you to help."

"Oh really?" I questioned and picked up a little bit of flour. "What are you going to do if I refuse?" I asked and I threw the flour in my hand at his face. I giggled as he stood there shocked written all over his face.

"You did NOT just to that." He said threateningly low. I stopped all laughter when he began to come toward me. I gulped and immediately regretted doing that.

"I'm so sorry, Shane," I tried to apologize. He held up his hand when I went to open my mouth to say more. "But," I tried again only to be cut off by flour landing on my face. Shane started to laugh as I stood there shocked. "It's on now," I told him. I grabbed the extra bag of flour.

"Bring it," It said in a slightly disturbing girlie voice. I laughed and ran when he chased after me.

"What's going on in here?" A voice called. Shane and I stopped our giggling fest and crotched down. I couldn't see Shane very well through the cloud of flour so I just reached for his hand. I smiled to myself as he gently squeezed it.

"If we just stay still he will just leave," Shane said as he got comfortable on the ground. I began to shift. I was beginning to lose footing so Shane reached for my waist and carefully sat me on the ground beside him.

"Thanks," I smiled at him and used his side for support. "I think he is gone and I think I need a shower." I said after I heard the heavy kitchen door shut. I pulled at my hair, feeling the egg that Shane had smashed over it. I got up from the position I was in as I looked around for any signs of the person.

"So, about that jam?" Shane asked when I told him that the coast was clear. I laughed at his persistence. "I'll pick you up at 6," He told me and walked out of the kitchen. I groaned when I noticed that he didn't help make even one batch of cookies.

I ran around my room when I noticed that I only had an hour to get ready. I looked in my closet for the fifteenth time. I knew that there wasn't anything that I wanted to wear, but I somewhat hoped that something magically appeared. "This will just have to do," I told myself. I slid on the strapless, blue floral dress that stopped a little before my knees. I threw on the black leather jacket, making sure I scrunched the sleeves up so that they hit on my mid forearm. I quickly tied the laces of my converse and waited for Shane to come.

"Knock, Knock," Shane said as he opened the door. I smiled at him and went over to him. "Wow, you look beautiful." Shane said when I got closer to him. I smiled and blushed.

"Thanks," I said shyly. "So, are you ready?" I asked and walked towards the door.

"Of course," He said, hooking arms with me. The jam was rather interesting. There were a few people that I could tell would make it far in the music industry. "Oh, great," Shane muttered as Annabelle walked up on the stage.

"Thanks, Brown" She said in a sickening sweet voice. "I'm going to do a cover of Selena Gomez's 'As a Blonde'," She said and winked in Shane's direction.

_I was looking in the mirror,_

_Trying to find, a new reflection._

_Wanna take the road, less traveled in, a different direction._

_Make some new mistakes; forget the ones I've made._

_Cry some tears of joy, dress more like a boy._

_And come back as a blonde, try a different lipstick on_

_As a blonde, will I get whatever I want?_

_I'll be ever so enticing,_

_Cake a lot of icing; never have to watch my weight._

_Yeah when I'm gone,_

_I'm gonna come back as a blonde._

_I wanna I meet myself, as someone else, _

_Just to see what it feels like._

_Take a walk, on the other side,_

_'Cause you know that I just might._

_Break some different hearts, finish what I start._

_I'm not gonna wait, and mess around with fate._

_And come back as a blonde, try a different lipstick on_

_As a blonde, will I get whatever I want?_

_I'll be ever so enticing,_

_Cake a lot of icing; never have to watch my weight._

_Yeah when I'm gone,_

_I'm gonna come back as a blonde._

_I'm tainted; I'm tired of being the same yeah._

_I'm desperate,_

_I'm bored,_

_I'm begging for change._

_What if you're normal and wanna be strange_

_Come back, come back, come back._

_Come back, come back, come back._

_And come back as a blonde, try a different lipstick on_

_As a blonde, will I get whatever I want?_

_I'd be ever so enticing,_

_Cake a lot of icing; never have to watch my weight._

_Yeah when I'm gone,_

_I'm gonna come back as a blonde._

_Wave my magic wand,_

_As a blonde, will I get whatever I want?_

_I'll be ever so enticing,_

_Down a lot of ice cream, never even wipe my face._

_Yeah when I'm gone,_

_I'm gonna..._

_Come back come back come back come back come back come back _

_As a blonde._

"Finally," I whispered to Shane when she was done. He nodded in agreement with a face full of pure disgust.

"Thank God," He said and shook his head.

"Thanks, Annabelle," Brown said, showing her the way off the stage. I laughed at her outraged face when she noticed what Brown was doing. "Now we have Brayla."

A girl with light brown hair came on stage. She had a guitar in front of her. You could tell she was nervous just by the look on her face. "Hi, everyone," She said quietly into the microphone. "I am going to sing a cover of 'Streets of Heaven' by Sherrie Austin."

_Hello God, it's me again. 2:00 a.m., Room 304. _

_Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug of war._

_This sleeping child between us may not make it through the night._

_I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life. _

_Well, it must be kind of crowded,_

_On the streets of Heaven._

_So tell me: what do you need her for?_

By this time, I could feel the tears threatening to fall. I couldn't understand how one song could remind me so much of what my mom was going through. Shane pulled me closed to his side as if he sensed something was wrong.

_Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever._

_But right now I need her so much more._

_She's much too young to be on her own:_

_Barely just turned seven._

_So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?_

_Tell me God, do you remember the wishes that she made,_

_As she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake?_

_She wants to ride a pony when she'd big enough._

_She wants to marry her Daddy when she's all grown up._

By the time she finished this line, I couldn't stop the tears as they made their way down my cheeks. I buried my head into Shane's side, not really wanting anyone to see me like this. Shane just stood there like nothing happened and rubbed my back soothingly.

_Well, it must be kind of crowded,_

_On the streets of Heaven._

_So tell me: what do you need her for?_

_Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever._

_But right now I need her so much more._

_She's much too young to be on her own:_

_Barely just turned seven._

_So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?_

_Lord, don't you know she's my angel_

_You got plenty of your own_

_And I know you hold a place for her_

_But she's already got a home_

_Well I don't know if you're listenin'_

_But praying is all that's left to do_

_So I ask you Lord have mercy, you lost a son once too_

_And it must be kind of crowded,_

_On the streets of Heaven._

_So tell me: what do you need her for?_

_Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever._

_But right now I need her so much more._

_Lord, I know once you've made up your mind,_

_There's no use in beggin'._

_So if you take her with you today, will you make sure she looks both ways,_

_And would you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven._

_The streets of Heaven. _

"Do you want to go back to your cabin?" Shane whispered in my ear. I nodded but made no movements. If I moved, everyone could see my face. I didn't want anyone at this camp to know about what just happened. "Do you want me to carry you?" Shane asked when he noticed that I wasn't going to move.

"Please," I begged silently. He lifted me up and I immediately reacted by wrapping my legs around his waist. The walk back to the cabin was in silence. Shane was constantly rubbing my back as the tears fell quietly from my eyes. When we reached my cabin, Shane immediately walked through the door and back to my room. "Thanks," I muttered when he sat on the bed. My face was still buried in his chest as he rocked us slowly back and forth.

"Are you better now?" He asked after about twenty minutes. I nodded my head, content with where I was. "Care to tell me why you started crying at that song? I mean yeah it's emotionally, but you just broke down." He said his hand never stopping the motions on my back.

"I can't, Shane," I whispered, looking at him.

"Mitchie, you can trust me," He told me in reassurance. I sighed, internally debating with myself. I knew that I could trust him, but was I really ready to let another person in? "Please," He begged.

"Fine," I said and the paused when I tried to collect my thoughts. "I'm not here just for a summer job." He looked confused. "Wait until I am done, please. If you interrupt, I might lose all courage and chicken out of it." He nodded his head for me to continue. "I'm here to help the little family I have left." I said as the tears came flooding back.

"Take your time," Shane whispered in my ear. I shivered at the sudden breath on my neck. I nodded as I reminisced the night that changed my life.

I took a deep breath before starting again. "My mom, she…" I trailed off again. I honestly didn't know how I could let Shane in without totally breaking down. "My mom is fighting for every breath she is taking." I decided that, that was the best way to start. He looked at me, wanting to say something, but I just continues before he had a chance. "She is at home, fighting." I didn't know why I repeated those words again. I guess it didn't really sink in at how bad it actually was. "She was diagnosed with breast cancer not too long after my birthday."

"I'm so sorry," Shane whispered as I took a break in between explanations.

"I'm here because it was the only summer job that I could get. She needs some sort of treatment or procedure so she can survive. It's the only way she can survive." I finished and looked up to look in his eyes. I noticed that his hand motions on my lower back had stopped.

"I'm so sorry that you have to go through that," He said sincerely. I noticed my eyes traveling back and forth between his eyes and his lips. I felt myself leaning in closer to him. I don't know what came over me when my eyes slid shut and closed the distance between our lips.

**So, Kim is going to write the next part because romance and me don't really work out. How is Shane going to react? Will Shane treat her different know that he knows her past? Read and review :-) **

**-Kelsey and Kim**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Shane's Point of View

**It wasn't until I finally realized what was happening when she pulled back as our eyes just stared into each other's. Did she seriously just kiss me? What the... hell?**

"**Shane, I am so sorry" she said looking down and I just stood up my eyes searching something to land on. My body was in shock and I had no idea what to do.**

"**Um... yeah um" I said scratching the back of my neck nervously "I will see you tomorrow, bye" I said walking to the door and leaving the cabin in a daze. I was beyond confused, rather unlike me actually.**

**I stood on the porch for a little while really confused. She just kissed me and I had no idea why. Yeah sure I liked her but I was too shocked to kiss back I didn't even know if I actually wanted to kiss her even though I was attracted to her. Since when do girls make moves and I am stupid but that was slightly awkward. The weirdest thing was sparks went flying through my body as she touched my lips but it wasn't love, was it? My head swarming with confusion I made my way to my cabin changing into a sweatshirt and grabbing my iPod I headed towards the woods. I started towards the weeded in path and reached it when the rain started falling as I raised my hood covering my hair. The trees letting the rain fall through making a horrid pattern along the grass as I made my way to the cabin I found reassurance in. I walked in and turned on the light sitting on the bed listening to pitter-patter of rain along the roof.**

**I didn't want her to kiss me. Why did she kiss? Why did I feel sparks? Did I want to kiss back? Did I want her to kiss me? Questions swarming my brain in the quiet were driving me insane I was ready to scream.**

"**I don't know what to do" I say out loud to the pictures in the room. Tonight was different though at this very moment I didn't feel her presence and that almost never happened, it almost sent me into a panic. She wasn't here tonight or yet anyway and the quiet with just the rain would drive me to insanity. **

**I fished into my sweater pocket grabbing my iPod and putting it on shuffle laying it on the bed for me. Thank god for technology that let the iPod play out loud since my head phones are broken. Mitchie was swarming my dream. I knew it wasn't love I was feeling because everyone knew it was incapable for me to find love after she left me.**

**Loud music blaring down over me was letting my thoughts relax slightly as I tried to fade Mitchie away from my mind. It wouldn't be and couldn't be love but every time I reassure that in my mind it fights me. Stop making me think about love! I scream to myself frustrated.**

**Soon I let the music take over my body listening to music fighting Mitchie out of my system and that kiss that can't mean anything. Hell it was probably because she was so vulnerable and I let myself comfort her not thinking about consequences. Never do that again.**

**I was finally letting the music control me when the worst possible song could ever come on. I had a play list on my iPod of the one who loved me favourite songs. They always helped and even though I wanted to I could not bring my hand to reach over and change the song. I don't know why but I felt her presence in the song and she was telling me what I felt and the song said everything I needed to know.**

_**Don't know much about your life.**_

_**Don't know much about your world, but**_

_**Don't want to be alone tonight,**_

_**On this planet they call earth.**_

_**You don't know about my past, and**_

_**I don't have a future figured out.**_

_**And maybe this is going too fast.**_

_**And maybe it's not meant to last, **_

_**But what do you say to taking chances,**_

_**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**_

_**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**_

_**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,**_

_**What do you say,**_

_**What do you say? **_

_**I just want to start again,**_

_**And maybe you could show me how to try,**_

_**And maybe you could take me in,**_

_**Somewhere underneath your skin?**_

_**What do you say to taking chances,**_

**Suddenly, I tuned the song out. She was here there was a reason this song was playing a reason she showed up in the song and exactly what she was telling me. I didn't want it to be love hell I don't even know what love is anymore but now I think this could be love. She wanted me to take chances, as the song says taking chances. Maybe it's what I had to do. If I even wanted love again I would have to take a chance. She wanted me to take a chance on Mitchie. Finally the song flooded back to my ears and I bolted off the bed standing up. Leaving my iPod and the light on forgotten I was out of the cabin the door shaking on its hinges as my legs got soaked as I made my way through the weeded path the rain still coming down. I didn't care I had to get to Mitchie I needed to take a chance on her and that's what I was doing, right?**

**My heart pounding, I emerge from the woods running across the open area of the camp in the dead of the night all the cabins lights out I must have been there longer then I thought. I reached the staff quarters and ran to her cabin. I stopped at her porch and steadied my breath for 5 seconds and bounded up the stairs. Knocking gently but frantically as well, I can't back down. She wanted me to take a chance on Mitchie and I always trusted her so I was taking a chance.**

**I heard footsteps in the cabin as my heart beat kept at a rapid pace in my heart. This was it, this was happening, this was love. My head was starting to spin. I steadied myself when I hear the door unlock. It opened to reveal Mitchie. She was in sweat pants and wrapped up in a sweater. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy and her hair was tied up sticking over. I know I had caused her pain as soon as her eyes went slightly wide still red in pain.**

"**What are you doing here Shane" She asked in a quiet tone. I didn't say anything I took a step forward closer to her, her still standing right there. I cupped her cheeks delicately and pressed my lips to hers. Soon enough her arms were wrapped around my neck and she was kissing back, like it should've been. I pulled away smiling my forehead against hers.**

"**Don't be sorry" I whispered**

"**What are you doing this for" she asked**

"**I'm taking a chance on you" I said and she looked confused "On love" I said and she looked at me adoringly in the eyes and I just press my lips back onto hers and she kisses back.**

"**This isn't because I kissed you" She asked and I shook my head**

"**No, it's not, I'm taking chances. I really want to talk to you, you need to know some of my past and I want to show you something important" I said not caring that I was soaked**

"**Alright" She said not standing outside of her cabin closing the door. I took her hand.**

"**You trust me?" I ask**

"**I guess I can" She smiles slightly as I squeeze her hand and start leading her towards the woods where I emerged from just minutes before.**

"**Where are we going" She asked as we now started through the wooded path.**

"**You'll see" I said and soon we arrived at the cabin the small light shining through the window.**

"**What is this place" She asked**

"**It was the old staff quarters of the original ones. They burnt down and the only one that survived was this. I will tell you about it when we get inside" I said getting closer the rain still coming down.**

**I open the door and walk over to the bed sitting down as she does. I turn off my iPod and lay it on the dusty small table that was near the bed. I leant against the headboard as did she and held my hand.**

"**This is making me curious, how did you know about this place and is that the girl?" She asked seeing a black and white picture of us and I was very young.**

"**She brought me here when I was younger, yes and yeah that is her" I said knowing I would finally be telling her**

"**Who is she?" She asked squeezing my hand and I took a deep breath.**

"**You know how today you told me about your mom. Well I know exactly how you feel because she was my mom." I said tears in my eyes**

"**I thought your mom left, I never thought like that. I am so sorry" She said and I smiled a weak smile**

"**It's okay. Just I was 8 when she found out she had ovarian cancer. I was heartbroken because she believed in me and loved me and she was my rock. Whenever I came home sad or got hurt she was there ready to take care of me, but I realized then she couldn't. It was the worst feeling ever and I couldn't do anything to help her." I said tears starting in my eyes**

"**It's okay it happens, Shane"**

"**I felt like it was my fault. That I relied on her so much that I wore her down and made her sick and she wouldn't get better. I felt so bad I kept saying sorry and she kept telling me it wasn't my fault. She got me to play to her and sing to her every night she loved my music and always believed me. I only ever felt love from her and I loved her with everything, not just because she was my mother but because she was everything I needed." I said tears falling down my face**

**She wiped my face and her face turned into horror. "Oh my god Shane, what I said the first day was just in the heat of the moment I never would've said it if I knew" She said and I shook my head**

"**It's okay you didn't know I forgive you" I said and she let out a sigh of relief**

"**On my tenth birthday she got the news that it was gone that she might be around for a while. I was so happy it was the best present I could ever ask for god hear my wish my prayer that she would be okay. She fought and won and she said because I sang to her and loved her. She loved me with everything I could tell and I was beyond happy at that moment." I said**

"**It's the only happy party right?" she asked and I nodded sadly**

"**Two months later she went for the tests and it had returned and this time it was fatal and there was barely anything to do. I was so sad that night I stayed in my room and remember crying asking god why he had to do this to our family. Two days after she was back in the hospital and I was no longer sad. I was so angry. I felt like she gave up. She didn't care about me anymore because she stopped fighting for me and no matter what she was leaving. I knew it was stupid but I was so mad at her for giving up. I didn't go see her for a week and I realize it was horrible. I finally got over it and went to the hospital every day for a month after that. One day I showed up and she was sleeping when I got there so I sat on the chair holding her hand watching her peacefully sleep." I said taking a shaky breath and Mitchie squeezed my hand.**

"**Take your time" She said**

"**She woke up about after an hour and talked about camp rock. Brown's my uncle on her side and she loved this place, it was always a second home and I shared her passion of music. She told me she loved me and that she was tired so I said she could sleep and I loved her and I would be back the next day. I was sitting beside her now beside her and I said I would stay until she was asleep. I fell asleep with her and I woke up to the sound of a steady beat a flat line going along her heart meter" I said and tears started cascading my cheeks. "I knew she would be okay in god's hands and in heaven. I fell into depression at 10 years old, I had to go to a grief counselor but I didn't talk I just sat there. I would cry myself to sleep and I wouldn't have good sleeps for years for all I could hear was the beeping of her flat lining. I would screaming for her." I said wiping my face as I felt her hug me as I took a deep breath**

"**You can stop its okay" she said**

"**I want to finish" I said and took a deep shaky breath "The worst of it all was that I was in her arms when her life was taking, it sometimes still haunts me. I came here to find love because she loved this place this is where I loved her and she loved me because we both loved music. They decided here was the best place and I agreed to come because I feel her presence here and know she is watching over me."**

"**That's amazing that you can feel her Shane. I am so sorry you went through that you can talk to me" she said**

"**Thanks." I said with a small smile "You amaze me that you are working to help your mom and I am happy you get the chance to do that, you are so strong. Tonight after you kissed me I didn't know what to do I came here to feel her for an answer. One of her favourite songs is on my iPod it's all about taking chances. I realize this might be love and I want to take that chance on you because I know my mom would want that, so I shared a big secret so let's try this again" I said leaning in as she did and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.**

"**That's a good response" She giggles and I smiled feeling much better after telling her. "Thank you for taking a chance of me" She said kissing me again and I kissed back cupping her cheek. Soon I ran my tongue along her lips as she allowed me entrance. Our tongues fought in a battle of dominance. We got lost in our feelings, the ones flying through our bodies as our tongues kept getting tangles our lips on fire.**

**We made out for a while then I just suggested we cuddle for a bit so we got under the blanket lying down on the bed. I was on my back and she was on her side her head on my chest her one arm around my torso. I was stroking her hair and kissing her temple once in a while and it felt right.**

"**I know we live far away right now, but as we are here in Camp Rock, be mine?" I asked**

"**Always" she said leaning up her head kissing me again as I kiss her back**

"**I'm calling you my girlfriend" I said teasingly**

"**Then I am calling you my boyfriend" She said and I smiled**

"**I love the sound of that" I said and we both laughed as I held her tighter.**

**Soon enough her breath fell even and I knew she was asleep. I reached over and turned off the light as I closed my eyes and feel asleep with her in my arms, listening to the slowing pitter-patter pattern of the rain landing on the roof of the cabin. I felt good I had shared my biggest secret with her as I felt she shared hers with me, and all I knew was this could just get better and I could fall totally in love with this girl in my arms and that left me in ease as sleep took over my body.**

**I woke up to the sun pouring down upon my face. I blink a few times getting my eyes to adjust to the light finally letting them stay open. I don't recognize where I am for a minute then remember I fell asleep next to her last night and looked down with a smile on my face seeing Mitchie. My new girlfriend in my arms which had me smiling. Last night was really hard for me telling her my secret was something I never thought I would do. I could help her with her mom and she could always talk to me and I knew I could talk to her and trust her as well. I knew what I felt was now love and even though it scared the hell out of me I was happy and started to believe I was maybe capable of love and that was the greatest reward. I loved seeing the sun out after the rain last night. My mom found me, told me to take a chance and I am and I will forever be thankful to her and I love her still with everything that has happened within the last 11 years.**

**Soon Mitchie stirred and woke up in my arms with a smile on her face. "Morning, beautiful" I said smiling at her**

"**Morning, boyfriend" She said giggling as I leaned down and wished her good morning with a soft kiss**

**I got my iPod and saw it was 7:30 and she started work at 9 today right after breakfast. We both got up and left holding hands. When we got to the opening on the camp we separated and headed towards the staff quarters. I got to my cabin and had a shower getting changed out of my drenched clothes. I changed putting on a sweater still cold from last night then made my way to Mitchie's cabin just in time for her to come out freshly clean and dressed. We then locked hands again and went to the kitchen getting bacon sandwiches then going onto the back steps eating. We finished and she needed to get to work.**

"**Thanks for last night Shane and everything it meant a lot I'm glad I can talk to you"**

"**I'm happy I can talk to you and trust you. But most of all I'm happy I am taking a chance on you, you are worth it Mitchie" I smiled**

"**Thanks, Shane. I have to work but I will see you tonight?" She asked**

"**Sure" I said giving her a hug and soft kiss**

"**Bye, Shane" She said giving me a soft kiss and walking into the kitchen. I turned around and started towards the docks with a goofy grin on my face.**

"**Shane" I heard and turned around to see Brown, GREAT!**

"**Are you still going to tell me you are just friends after those kisses?" he asked and I rolled my eyes**

"**Do you have a problem with kissing?"**

"**No, but you are incapable of loving, or at least I thought"**

"**I thought so too, Brown. I am taking a chance and I will be kissing my girl friend whenever I want" I said walking towards the dock. I looked back before I rounded the corner to see him totally shocked at smile in triumph as I rounded the corner and continued towards the dock, I had inspiration to write a song as I wait for Mitchie to finish work.**

**A/N: So he is taking a chance and being in a relationship with her. Hopefully it will work out good and nothing will ruin them. He freaked out a bit then finally realized what was going I bet you were all mad when he walked out. Anyways Kelsey is at camp but she will write when she can she is done next week yay! So we will definitely be updating. This story might just get slightly more interesting with them together, or will tragedy strike again. Anything can happen. Please review and let us know what you think. Enjoy**

**~Kim and Kelsey**


	18. Chapter 18

**Mitchie's point of view**

I walked into the kitchen unable to keep the goofy smile off of my face. When I closed the door, I just simply leaned against the wall. "Someone's in a good mood." Rebecca, an assistant, asked me. I looked over at her, not even trying to hide the smile.

"A very good mood," I told her as I pushed myself up off of the door. I walked over to get the required work apron as I made my way to the different cabinets. "What are we making for lunch?" I was totally lost in my thoughts to even think about the recipes.

"Something simple?" She asked. "What about grilled cheese and tomato soup?" She said after a minute. I simply shrugged and nodded. "So tell me what has you all smiley?"

"It's no reason. Well, it isn't a big deal." I tried to blow it off. She eyed me in disbelief.

"Then why are you all smiles. It's a guy, isn't it?" She squealed a little. I looked at her with my mouth wide open. I mean if your coworker could tell that there was a guy, could everyone? "Honey, it's obvious." She stated and went back to the refrigerator to get the cheese and butter.

"Is it really that bad?" I blushed as I thought of the whole camp knowing. She nodded sadly before going to get bread.

"Yeah, but don't worry," She reassured me. So, the whole camp knows about Shane and me, but I'm not supposed to worry? Yeah that would really work out. "So, tell me everything." She squealed. I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the blush that was spreading over my face.

"I'm telling you that there's nothing really interesting that happened. He took me on a walk and then asked me out." I said, shaving off a few details. Okay, maybe all the details. She shook her head in disbelief, but decided to drop the subject.

"So, what are you doing later tonight?" She asked. I shrugged honestly having no clue. Shane had said something about meeting up later so I didn't know.

"I don't know. I think Shane has something planned but I'm not sure." I said honestly. She looked at me before nodding. "Sorry," I muttered softly before I went back to buttering the bread.

Lunch went by surprisingly quickly. We had about an hour break between the end of lunch and the beginning of preparing for dinner, to eat. I tried to finish the dishes before one so that I could have the full hour and just work on dinner when I came back.

I jumped at the sudden contact of someone's hands wrapping around my waist. "Hello, beautiful. How's kitchen duty?" I heard Shane ask. I shivered as I felt his breath tickle the back of my neck.

"Eh, it was okay. I got bombarded with questions." I told him as I leaned back into him.

"Ah, by who?" He asked before kissing my head. I smiled at how great this felt.

"Rebecca," I said simply. I felt him gently push me up so that I was resting on my own two feet. I turned around confused about why he moved away.

He laughed at my confused yet worried face. "So, Uncle Brown left his truck with me. So where do you want to go?" He asked as he came closer to me.

"Uh, I don't know?" It came out as more of a question than a definite answer. I honestly had no idea what was around here.

"Well there is a lake about 20 minutes from here." He started. I laughed at him and watched his face turn to a confused one.

"We have a lake here. Why would we want to drive 20 minutes away just to go see more water?" I pointed out. He scrunched his nose and mocked me. "Hey, I was only pointing out a fact." I said as I playfully hit his chest.

"But this is better, Mitch. It has a light house." He said as if it was the coolest thing ever. I laughed at his child-ness and nodded my head. "Is that a yes?" He asked, looking like he wanted to just up and down.

"Yes, we can go later." I confirmed as he grabbed me into a tight hug and twirled me around. "Shane, put me down." I said through my laughter. He obliged and sat me back on my feet, keeping his hands on my shoulders so that I wouldn't fall.

"So, be ready at 6?" He asked. I nodded knowing that it would give me plenty of time to get ready.

He kissed me quickly before he exited the kitchen. I smiled slightly, wishing that dinner would speed by quickly. But of course, I didn't get what I wanted. Rebecca decided to tell me that the front griddle was down, so I would have to use the spare in the back for the noodles.

"Rebecca, can you go to the back and watch the noodles while I do the sauce?" I asked irritated that they waited so long to tell me about it. I couldn't help but be somewhat rude to the staff tonight.

After we served dinner, I stuck the staff on clean up duty as I went to go get ready for my date with Shane. I smiled at how good that sounded. I walked to the cabin in a daze as I thought about where we were going.

I walked into my cabin and headed straight for the closet. I started freaking out about what to wear since I had no idea what we were doing. I dressed in a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a green half sleeved shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror before decided that it was all wrong. I found a pair of light shorts and paired it with a blue and white camisole.

"Knock, knock," Shane said rather than did. I rolled my eyes but headed to the door anyway. "Are you ready?" He asked and I looked at the time. Damn it was 6 already and I still had to do something with my hair and put of shoes.

"Um…you see," I started, "I still have some things to do. Do you think you could wait in here for a moment?" I asked. I smiled and kissed him quickly and raced back into the bathroom. I couldn't think of anything to do with it, so I decided that scrunching it would be best.

I started the water and bent down to wet down my hair when I heard Shane's voice through the door. "You're seriously not starting over, are you?" He asked a bit nervous. I laughed at his eagerness.

"No, I'm just wetting down my hair." I reassured him after I got the towel wrapped around head. I walked out the door and walked into my room to look for shoes. "Hey, Shane, what type of shoes should I wear?" I figured I might as well ask now before I went and decided.

"Ones that you don't mind getting dirty. If you don't like your feet dirty, I suggest you wear tennis shoes." He called. Once he said that my feet would get dirty, I automatically knew that tennis shoes would be better for me. I hated when my feet had anything on them. I grabbed my blue pumas and slipped on some unlatching socks before slipping them on. I know what you are thinking, why is she wearing unlatching socks? Well, it's for good luck.

"Okay, I just have to do my hair and then we can leave." I said as I shuffled toward the bathroom again.

"Okay, just hurry please. I want to show you something before it gets too dark." He said. I laughed a little. I mean, doesn't he know not to rush a female. After I scrunched my hair, I put my bangs and a few extra pieces of hair back with a bobby pin. I sprayed a lot of hair spray in it before I smiled at myself in the mirror.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said as I came out of the bathroom. "What do you think?" I said and twirled a bit. I laughed slightly as I remembered doing this for the high school dances in front of Sierra.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He said honestly before reaching for my hand. I blushed slightly as his comment but took his hand anyway.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I turned my head to face him.

"You'll see," He replied and tugged my faster towards the car. I huffed but followed him anyway. If you knew me, you would know that I hated surprises with a passion. "Oh, come on, Mitch, it's going to be fun, I promise." He assured me when he saw the scowl on my face.

"Fine," I grumbled and decided to let it go. After we got into the truck, he began to speed away. I laughed at my sudden realization that I somewhat knew where we were going. He looked over at me like I was crazy before he focused back on the road.

"What has you laughing?" He raised one eyebrow, clearly amused.

"You did tell me where we were going. You said that there was a lake about 20 minutes from here." I smiled in triumph.

"Yes, I did tell you part of it." My smile fell when he said part of it. I groaned when I realized that there was still some surprise left.

He turned on the radio and one of his songs came on. I expected him to change it but of course he just turned it up louder and belted out the words. I raised one eyebrow and tried to stay serious but I couldn't because of his be bopping to the music. "Seriously, Shane?" I asked through my laughter.

"What?" He asked innocently before turning down the music. I just shook my head and gasped when I saw the water come into view. "Do you like it?" Shane asked as I gawked at it. The water came up and crashed on the rocks. There was a tall light house that had a sign on it saying that it was unavailable.

I silently thanked God that it was closed because of my fear of heights. "I love it," I told him when I found my voice. I smiled and walked a little closer to the water until he grabbed my arm gently.

"Good to know, but it's even better up there." He said as he pointed up to the light house. I shivered in fear but he didn't notice.

"Uh, Shane…" I trailed off not really knowing how to say that I was terrified of heights. "Never mind," I said quietly, hoping that he wouldn't notice if I had a panic attack. "But, it's temporarily unavailable." I said as I remembered the sign on the entrance.

"Mitchie, I had it paid off for this tour." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I gulped in fear as I judged at about how high the tower was. He apparently couldn't see the fear in my eyes because he grabbed my hand and practically ran to the little building.

"Can't we just watch the water from down here?" I gulped as I looked back at the tower.

"No, it's so much better up there." He said as he walked up the path with the lighthouse. "Come on, Mitchie, there is nothing to worry about." He said when he felt my feet dragging slightly. I nodded my head, knowing that it would probably be best to follow him.

"Okay," I mumbled as I felt my knees shake more the closer we got. I watched as he ducked under the chain and tugged on my hand slightly. I walked slowly under the chain and clung onto his hand for dear life.

"Awe, is little Mitchie afraid of heights?" He joked and I glared. I mean I'm surprised he even got me into this thing without much of a struggle. "It's okay, Mitchie, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He chuckled as he said this which caused me to glare harder.

"I know," I muttered. I knew that I could trust him, I just didn't know how much I trusted myself.

"Here you go in front." He said as he guided me with his arms to in front of him. I felt my knees give out on me at least seven times as we climbed the narrow steps. When we reached the top, I squeezed my eyes shut and clamped down on his hand. "Mitch, it's fine," He tried and gave me a gently squeeze of the hand.

"No, it's not," I said as I trembled in fear. I was utterly terrified of heights and I knew that if we didn't go down now, I would probably have a panic attack. "Please can we just go?" I said as a tear slid down my cheek. He started to chuckle slightly before he noticed the tear.

"I'm sorry," He acted on reflex. "Here I will go down before you," He said taking my hand and leading me the way. I almost dropped to my knees when I felt the sturdy ground beneath me. "Let's go do something else." He said as we made our way to the car.

"So where to now?" I decided to ask when I could feel my knees again.

"I was thinking of taking you to thee county fair," He said as he glanced over in my direction.

"I'm sorry," I admitted. I didn't understand why I couldn't trust him enough to not let anything happen to me. I guess since it was sort of my dad's thing to do with the whole light houses thing.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have force you to go up there." He said and squeezed my hand in reassurance. I smiled over at him and shifted slightly in my seat. I yawned slightly, noticing that the sun was starting to go down.

"Tired?" Shane asked slightly amused. I nodded and looked out the window. I felt my eyes become heavy as I fought to keep them open. "You can go to sleep, Mitch. I'll wake you up when we are there." Shane said before I nodded and feel into a deep slumber.

**Sorry it took so long, I've been kind of in a writing funk. Well here is chapter 18 enjoy :-) **

**-Kelsey and Kim**


End file.
